Freaky Konoha Spanish
by P.R Gurl
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata nunca se habían prestado atención hasta el dia que despertaron el cuerpo del otro. Encontraran la manera de cambiar otra vez o se quedaran asi para siempre. Translated:Naoto-chan
1. Chapter 1

LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE JIRAYA  
"míralos apenas y se notan entre ellos" Jiraya se volteo hacia Tsunade y señalo hacia una multitud  
"me sacaste de mi oficina para mostrarme esto. Ellos apenas se han dirigido dos palabras, ellos no se llevan. ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?  
Jiraya suspiro," porque escuche a Hiashi hablando con los de las otras ramas del clan Hyuga cuando Hinata cumpla 21 en unos meses ellos arreglaran su matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke"  
Tsunade se estaba poniendo furiosa," ¿y eso que tiene que ver que tu y yo estemos escondidos en un arbusto espiándolos?"  
"pues ya que ellos nunca se han fijado en el otro, tendrán un matrimonio horrible en el cual van estar atorados por siempre. ¿Quieres que eso ocurra?"  
"No, pero ¿Qué se supone que hagamos nosotros?"  
"me alegra que preguntaras, tengo un jutsu que hará que ellos se presten atención"  
"no es correcto obligarlos a gustarse si ellos no quieren"  
"no voy a hacer que se gusten, solo a que noten su presencia cuando el otro esta cerca. Y si ellos hablan o hacen alguna otra cosa, eso ya es asunto de ellos"  
"no estoy muy segura de esto"  
"solo confía en mi, esto va funcionar". Tsunade aun estaba insegura pero lo dejo que pusiera en funcionamiento su plan; ella conocía Hinata y lo mas seguro esta se enojaría si tuviera que casarse con Sasuke. Tal vez si al menos ellos hablaran alguna que otra vez ya no seria tan malo el matrimonio.  
A la mañana siguiente  
Sasuke despertó molesto por el sol brillando directamente a su cara; se levanto de la cama y camino con sus ojos cerrados hacia al baño. Pero camino directamente a una pared, "¿Qué demonios?" abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mi voz?" miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba usando una gran playera; reviso otra vez el cuarto y vio un espejo frente de él-  
Se miro en el espejo, "¿Qué demonios me paso? Luzco como mmm… cómo se llamaba…mmm RAYOS, la chica que es muy linda, la prima de Neji"  
Estaba intentando acordase cuando lo interrumpió un toquido en la puerta; Neji asomo su cabeza "¿Hinata estas bien?"  
"No, yo no soy H……" Sasuke no sabia que decir pensaba que estaba soñando. Neji solo lo veía esperando una respuesta. A Sasuke no le agradaba esta situación; tomo un cepillo del tocador y se lo lanzo a Neji. "SAL DE SU HABITACION PERVERTIDO"  
Neji esquivo el cepillo, "¿que rayos te pasa Hinata?"  
"VETE DE AQUI, VETE, VETE, VETE"  
Neji estaba confundido nunca había escuchado a Hinata gritar, Sasuke tomo otro cepillo y se lo volvió a lanzar a Neji que lo esquivo nuevamente pero le dio suficiente tiempo para cerrar la puerta. Sasuke puso su mano en su pecho, "eso estuvo cerca. Tengo que salir de aquí!!" miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba tocando el pecho de Hinata, abrió sus ojos mucho y quito su mano. Busco ropa por todo el cuarto de Hinata y cuando las encontró se cambio sin siquiera molestarse en ponerle ropa interior a Hinata. Salto por la ventana y camino hacia Konoha pensando en que debería hacer.  
Casa de Sasuke  
Hinata bostezo y se giro para levantarse de la cama pero cuando se dio cuenta que aun estaba en la cama, Hinata intento de nuevo pero seguía en la cama; se sentó y miro a su alrededor confundida. "¿Dónde estoy?" miro hacia abajo y noto que tenía un cuerpo musculoso, paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo en sus shorts, cerro sus ojos y retiro sus shorts un poco, dio un pequeño vistazo y grito por lo que vio. Se levanto de la cama gigante de Sasuke y corrió en busca del baño  
Cuando lo encontró y se miro en el espejo volvió a gritar, "¿POR QUE LUZCO COMO SASUKE?" Hinata corría por el la casa de Sasuke tratando de despertar pero no funciono. Decidió que tal vez un poco de aire fresco la despertaría así que corrió hacia fuera de la casa, sintió el viento y el sol brillando. Hinata 

comenzó a respirar rápidamente y cerro sus ojos, "Bien cuando abra mis ojos voy a estar en MI cuarto y en MI cuerpo. A las tres, uno, dos…"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" el grito hizo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran, miro hacia donde el grito se escucho. "AAAHHHH ES SASUKE-KUN!! Y ESTA SOLO EN BOXERS, ESTA BIEN BUENO!!"  
Hinata olvido que solo estaba usando bóxers y se sonrojo, todas las fan tenían corazones en sus ojos y comenzaron a correr hacia Hinata pensando que era Sasuke. "Oh no!" Hinata comenzó a huir de las fan que la perseguían a toda velocidad "DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME POR FAVOR NO SOY SASUKE"  
"SI CLARON, DEJA DE MENTIR SASUKE Y TOMANOS!! TE AMAMOS!!"  
Hinata corría mas rápido esperando que ellas la dejaran de perseguir pronto, miro hacia atrás donde las chicas ya casi no se veían miro otra vez hacia adelante y choco contra si misma. Sasuke y Hinata se levantaron y se miraron, "HEY ESE ES MI CUERPO!" ambos gritaron  
"SASUKE-KUN DONDE ESTAS?"  
"mierda" grito Sasuke. "sígueme!" Sasuke corrió y Hinata no tuvo otra opción que seguir su propio cuerpo. Ambos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke perdiendo a las fan en el camino. Sasuke azoto la puerta detrás de él.  
Hinata estaba recuperando el aliento, "¿Cómo logras huir de ellas todos los días?"  
Sasuke cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho de Hinata, "¿Cómo logras correr con estas?"  
Hinata se sonrojo, "tal vez quisieras usar un bra para la próxima"  
Sasuke abrió en sorpresa sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, "bueno lo siento, solo he sido una chica como por 20 minutos así que deja de molestar! Tu obtuviste lo fácil!"  
"¿Cómo que obtuve lo fácil? Tengo un p…p…p…"  
Sasuke la interrumpió, "MIRASTE MI PENE" Hinata se sonrojo, "Hey deja de sonrojarte en mi cuerpo! Y ahora DEVUELMELO"  
"¿C…cómo?"  
"¿que tu no hiciste esto?"  
"¿Por que haría algo así?"  
"¿Qué no eres como algunas fan que quieren mi cuerpo y de hecho lo obtuvo?"  
"N…No!"  
"bueno entonces tenemos que averiguar que paso!. Por cierto nunca dejes la casa con mi cuerpo desnudo. Ve a mi closet y ponte algo de ropa que tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade." Hinata asintió y fue rápido a cambiarse y corrieron hacia la torre de la Hogake  
EN LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE  
Hubo un toquido en la puerta y Jiraya asomo su cabeza, "hey Tsunade" justo en ese momento fue aventado del camino por Sasuke y Hinata  
"HOGAKE-SAMA! TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!" gritaron al unisonó  
Tsunade dejo de lado su trabajo, "Bien, uno a la vez Sasuke tu primero"  
Sasuke y Hinata se miraron entre ellos y encogieron los hombros Sasuke hablo, "bueno, hoy cuando me desperté…"  
Tsunade hizo una seña con su mano, "lo siento Hinata le pedí a Sasuke que hablara."  
Sasuke hablo otra vez, "Yo soy Sasuke, es que como que estoy atorado en el cuerpo de Hinata"  
Jiraya se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando, "uh Tsunade mejor nos vemos luego"  
Tsunade se levanto de su silla "DETENTE AHÍ MISMO! ¿TUVISTE ALGO QUE VER EN ESTO?"  
Jiraya se rasco la nuca, "uhh tal vez…"  
Sasuke y Hinata se giraron hacia el, "!¿QUÉ?!"  
Jiraya se rio, "si pero técnicamente no intente que ustedes cambiaran de cuerpos"  
Tsunade estaba enfurecida con Jiraya, "¿Qué quisiste decir con ·técnicamente·?"  
"bueno se suponía que ellos tendría que notar el cuerpo del otro"  


Sasuke y Hinata gritaron, "¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ALGO ASI?"  
"bueno ustedes dos nunca habían hablado hasta hoy"  
"OTRA VEZ ¿POR QUÉ?"  
"deberían al menos notar a su futuro esposo"  
"¿QUÉ?" Hinata no pudo soportarlo más y cayó desmayada en el suelo. Sasuke tomo del cuello a Jiraya pero sus manos eran tan pequeñas que no podían sujetarlo todo, "JODETE JIRAYA! MIRA A HINATA ESTA LOGRANDO QUE ME VEA COMO UN DEBILUCHO! CAMBIANOS AHORA MISMO"  
"pues…ahí esta el problema, no se como hacer eso"  
Tsunade quien estaba tratando de despertar a Hinata estaba apunto de de matar a Jiraya cuando escucho lo ultimo, "como que no sabes como cambiarlos otra vez"  
"bueno realmente no recuerdo como revertir esto"  
"quieres decir que se quedaran así para siempre"  
"NO PUEDO ESTAR ATORADO EN EL CUERPO DE UN CHICA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA"  
Sasuke empezó a ahorcar a Jiraya; Tsunade lo detuvo, "detente si lo matas tal vez nunca puedas cambiar. Necesitamos calmarnos"  
"si escucha a Tsunade"  
"Tu cállate" la Hogake golpeo a Jiraya dejándolo en K.O. "ahora Hinata siéntate necesitamos discutir que es lo que esta pasando"  
"SOY SASUKE"  
"LO SIENTO! Digo estas en el cuerpo de Hinata, dame un respiro"  
Justamente ella se estaba despertando, "¿Qué paso?"  
"me estas haciendo lucir como un debilucho eso es lo que esta pasando"  
"Sasuke se agradable contigo mismo"  
Sasuke bufo "ESA ES HINATA"  
"Bien, bien de todos modos los dos estarán así por un tiempo lo mejor que pueden hacer es acostumbrarse a esto. Compartir tiempo junto, enseñarle al otro como es su vida, especialmente sus técnicas que es lo más importante. Por que nadie puede saber acerca de este cambio de cuerpos"  
Ambos suspiraron y asintieron, Hinata hablo, "ummm ¿es cierto que nosotros tenemos que casarnos?"  
Tsunade asintió, "si, como un mes después de que cumplas 21 años"  
"pero mi cumpleaños es en un mes y medio"

Sasuke golpeo el escritorio, "QUIERES DECIR QUE SI NO ARREGLAMOS ESTO VOY A TENER QUE USAR UN VESTIDO EN MI PROPIA BODA"

"Tal vez……"

"esto no puede ser peor" Sasuke salió furioso de la oficina, Hinata miro a Tsunade

"¿Qué se supone que haga?

"ve y síguela… digo síguelo. Solo ve por la persona que salió de esta habitación"

"hai"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata corrió tras Sasuke pero lo perdió de vista, "¿A dónde fue? Oh no ¿Qué voy a hacer? Sasuke! Sasuke! Por favor regresa

"¿por que te estas llamando a ti mismo?"

Hinata se giro y vio a Naruto, "ummmmm…ummmmm"

"Sasuke estas bien, ¿te estas sonrojando?" Hinata no sabía que hacer o que decir. Naruto le dio una palmada realmente fuerte en la espalda a Hinata, "como sea vamos tenemos que irnos si no llegaremos tarde"

Naruto jalo a Hinata por la calle, "¿A…A dónde vamos?

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Tenemos que ir a ver a Kakashi-sensei"

Hinata suspiro Ok, una reunión con Kakashi-sensei lo puedo hacer´, se sonrojo al ver a donde la estaba llevando Naruto "¿P…Por qué venimos aquí?"

"ya hablamos de esto ayer Sasuke" Hinata solo vio a Naruto y el gruño. "Por fin vamos a ver debajo de la mascara de Kakashi-sensei"

"P…Pero ¿Por qué aquí?"  
"ya se que en lo que estas pensado la ultima vez que vinimos aquí no funciono pero esta vez tengo un plan"

"Y…yo…yo no quiero entrar ahí"

"cállate idiota y vamos que solo es son los baños termales" Hinata cerro sus ojos mientras Naruto la empujaba hacia adentro. Naruto la empujo hasta la área de vestidores, "apúrate Sasuke, necesitamos entrar a los baños antes que Kakashi-sensei" Naruto rápidamente abrió el cierre de su chamarra tirándola al piso y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones

Hinata cubrió su cara con sus manos, "Naruto-kun"

Naruto ahora solo en bóxers observo a Hinata, "¿me acabas de llamar Naruto-kun?"

"N…N…NO"

"Sasuke que es lo que te pasa, mírame que te estoy hablando" Hinata quito sus manos de su cara pero permaneció con los ojos cerrado, lentamente comenzó a abrirlos. Paso saliva al ver a Naruto solo en bóxers y se puso roja como un tomate. Recordó los días en los que Naruto solía gustarle; empezó a sentirse débil y ya sabia lo que venia. Intento pelear contra ello pero ya estaba cayendo de espaldas y se desmayo en el suelo de los baños.

"! SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!"

_**De vuelta las calles de Konoha**_

"juro que la próxima vez que vea a Jiraya lo matare" Sasuke decía pateando el suelo mientras caminaba

"HEY HINATA" Sasuke no escucho; solo siguió caminado hablando con el mismo. "HEY HINATA" Kiba corrió y se puso enfrente de él. "Hey te estaba hablando ¿no me escuchaste?"

"Hn" Sasuke paso a Kiba, empujándolo un poquito

"¿Hinata?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿estas bien?"

"si, ¿Qué no veo bien?"

"No, te ves hermosa"

"! ¿Que dijiste?!"

"d…d…dije que te ves h…hermosa"

Los ojos de Sasuke casi se salían de su cabeza, "Kiba ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?"

Kiba se sonrojo "un poquito"

"¿ES ENSERIO? ESTAS COQUETEANDO CONMIGO, ¿QUÉ MAS RAYOS PODRIAR IR MAL HOY?" justo en ese momento Naruto lo aventó, Sasuke miro hacia arriba viendo a Naruto corriendo solo en bóxers cargando al cuerpo de Sasuke en sus brazos. "Naruto esta corriendo por la calle medio desnudo con mi cuerpo inconsciente. Si esto es simplemente genial" Sasuke se levanto y corrió tras Naruto dejando a un muy  
confundido Kiba.

_**En el Hospital**_

Naruto caminada de un lado a otro frente al cuarto de Hinata cuando Sasuke llego ahí. "idiota ¿Qué paso con Hin…Sasuke?"

"¿idiota?"

Sasuke gruño estar en el cuerpo de Hinata no era fácil, "lo siento, solo estoy preocupada por Sasuke." Esperaba que Naruto se la creyera

"esta bien, también estoy preocupado. Ese estúpido ha estado actuando raro todo el día; no lo se él solo se desmayo en los baños termales"

Sasuke sonrió, eso explica porque Naruto esta medio desnudo. La tímida Hinata en unos baños termales para hombres eso debe ser demasiado´. "¿alguien lo vio?"

En ese instante Sakura salió del cuarto, "Sasuke-kun va estar bien ahora ya esta despierto"

"¿lo puedo ver?" Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida pero asintió y se hizo a un lado. Naruto empezó a seguirlo cuando Sasuke se volteo, "SOLO." Naruto se hizo para atrás, "quise decir que tal vez sea mejor que te vistas antes de verlo" Naruto se sonrojo y corrió a conseguir algo de ropa.

Sasuke cerro la puerta tras él y camino hacia la cama, Hinata lo vio "Sasuke…"

"¿te desmayaste solo por ver a Naruto desvestirse?"

"S…Si…"

"GENIAL"

"l…lo…lo siento" Sasuke puso una silla cercas de la cama y se sentó con su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Sasuke?"

"¿Qué?!

"¿estas enojado por que estamos atorados en el cuerpo del otro o…?"

"¿o qué?"

"¿o por qué tienes que casarte conmigo?"

Sasuke instantáneamente se sintió como un imbécil, nunca quiso herir los sentimientos de Hinata. "estoy enojado por estar atorado en el cuerpo del otro. Para serte sincero ya sabia que este día llegaría. Cuando era pequeño mi padre me dijo que cuando creciera tendríamos que casarnos, así que ya estaba preparado"

Hinata pensó por un momento, "entonces por qué hasta hoy no me habías hablado o al menos observado"  


"tu tampoco me hablabas"

"era tímida…"

"y te gustaba Naruto"

Hinata se sonrojo, "si eso también"

"y por si quieres saber si te he observado…solo que nunca lo notaste"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque eres mi futura esposa"

Hinata no pudo más que sonreír, deseaba que pudieran hablar así cuando cambiaran de cuerpos. "Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Si continuo desmayándome frente a Naruto va a comenzar a sospechar"

"entonces no conoces bien a Naruto"

Hinata rio, "vamos estoy diciéndolo enserio"

"bien, bien Tsunade dijo que deberíamos enseñar al otro sobre nuestras vidas y eso" Hinata asintió y Sasuke medio sonrió, "vámonos de aquí _Sasuke_"

"hai, _Hinata_." Rio por lo bajo

"si vas a estar en mi cuerpo ¿podrías ser mas masculina?"

Hinata sonrió, "puedo tratar". Ambos caminaron hacia los campos de entrenamiento, y pasaron horas enseñándose como ser el otro.

"Hinata ya tienes el Sharingan controlado"

"pues es parecido al Byakugan, el cual parece que ya dominas a la perfección"

"creo que nuestro cuerpos están acostumbrados a los jutsus así que lo hace mas fácil"

"si"

"¿puedo preguntarte algo Hinata?, asintió en afirmación, "¿Qué paso con tu tartamudeo? Quiero decir hemos hablado por horas y no has tartamudeado por un largo rato"

Hinata pensó por un momento, "para ser sincera, aun cuando dentro de mi se que eres tu pero como me veo a mi siento que estoy hablando conmigo misma lo cual lo hace mas fácil ¿es eso raro?"

"No realmente"

Hinata se rio, "¿quieres ir por algo de comer?"

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por su audacia, "Claro, vamos tal vez en el camino me puedas hablar acerca de tu familia"

Caminaron hacia la villa, "pues para serte honesta con la excepción de Neji todos son muy fastidiosos. Quiero decir me preocupo por ellos pero todos me presionan mucho para ser la líder del clan, pero no estoy segura de querer ser la líder de mi clan"

"¿Qué quieres decir, eso es un gran honor?"

"si pero siento que estoy destinada a ser la líder de mi clan "

"suenas como tu primo"

Hinata se rió por lo bajo, "buenos, cuando pasas tanto tiempo con el como lo hago yo se te pega, pero quiero decir que desde que parece que estoy destinada a eso ya no puedo escoger nada mas para mi vida. Prefiero que Hanabi se la heredera, eso haría mi vida mucho mas fácil". Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron cercas a una ventana. "Sasuke desde que mataste a Itachi ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?"

"¿quieres decir aparte que casarme contigo?", Hinata se sonrojo, acaso Sasuke estaba coqueteando con ella. Dejo de pensar en eso, era imposible que Sasuke hiciera eso. Hinata asintió para que Sasuke continuara, "revivir mi clan"

Hinata se atraganto y Sasuke se rió, "cálmate Hinata esperare hasta que estemos casados" Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido por sus acciones, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo cerca de un chica antes

"y probablemente ser un capitán de ANBU"

"¿quieres un familia grande?

Sasuke pensó por un momento, "creo que cuatro o cinco hijos" Hinata empezó a imaginar su vida en el distrito Uchiha, sentada con Sasuke mientras observaban a sus hijos jugar juntos. Para se honesta le gustaba mas esta idea que liderar a su clan. Juste en ese momento un pop se 

escucho y miraron hacia la ventana, ahí estaba recargado sobre el marco Kakashi. "¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi-sensei?"

"solo estaba checándote Sasuke"

"yo soy Hinata, tus ojos no deben estar al cien porciento"

Kakashi chasqueo la lengua y miro hacia su derecha mientras Neji caminaba hacia su lado, "No, pero los míos si, y ellos pueden percibir tu chakra en el cuerpo de Hinata. Ahora hablen los dos ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**KISSING**_  
"¿Hinata estas bien?"

Hinata despertó de su alucinación y miro a Sasuke. Observando su alrededor rápidamente se dio cuenta de que solo eran Sasuke y ella y dio un largo suspiro, "S…si solo estaba pensando en algo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos descubriera?"

"¿descubrirnos?, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. Todo esto es culpa del bastardo de Jiraya. Necesitamos descubrir como revertir esto"

Hinata bajo su cabeza haciendo que el cabello de Sasuke tapara su cara, pensó en vivir una vida en el cuerpo de Sasuke y no le gustaba la idea. Extrañaba estar en su cuerpo y se preguntaba si volvería a estar en el otra vez.

Sasuke la miro y vio lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, "¿Hinata?". Ella no contesto solo trato de limpiar las lagrimas, "¿estas llorando?"

"N…No"

"Si lo estas, estas llorando…en mi cuerpo! Hinata detente ahora mismo antes que alguien te vea"

"¿es lo único que te importa? Que este llorando solo por que estoy en tu cuerpo, eres un g…g…!gran imbécil Sasuke!". Antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar Hinata ya se había levantado de la silla y había salido corriendo del restaurante

Hinata siguió corriendo hasta que escucho que alguien le llamaba, "Sasuke-kun"

Hinata volteo y vio a Sakura corriendo hacia ella, "hey Sakura"

"Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿que es lo que haces?"

"dando un paseo para aclarar mi mente"

Sakura se engancho el brazo de Hinata, "¿puedo acompañarte?"

"claro"

Los ojos de Sakura se transformaron en corazones, y su inner grito OH SI ME AMA´ los dos estaban caminado en silencio hasta que encontraron una banca en el parque. El inner de Sakura volvió a gritar vamos bésalo´

Hinata se adentro a otro espacio pensando en Sasuke, Sakura estaba observando a Hinata. Hinata sintió que alguien estaba acariciando el pecho, "S…S…Sakura ¿que es…estas…ha…haciendo?"

"oh nada Sasuke-kun" Sakura se acorruco mas cercas de Hinata  


"S…S…Sakura detente por favor"

"¿Por qué Sasuke-kun si esto te gusta?"

"Saku…" Hinata nunca pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura ya se la estaba besando, Hinata no sabia que hacer, empujo a Sakura lejos de ella "S…S…Sakura"

Sakura sonrió "vamos Sasuke-kun, ya se que te gusto"

"T…T…Tu no me gustas, a mi NO me gustan las chicas"

"ERES GAY"

_**DE VUELTA CON SASUKE**_

"¿Qué le pasa? Creo que tender que ir tras ella" Sasuke se levanto y corrió tras Hinata, pero justo en ese momento se detuvo. "rayos Sakura" Sasuke la vio como corrió y se colgó en Hinata

Sasuke rogaba, "Por favor Hinata, por favor dile que es fastidiosa y que se pierda." Observo como empezaron a caminar aun con Sakura colgada de Hinata, "NO HINATA". Sasuke las empezó a seguir hasta que se sentaron en una banca del parque; se escondió en un árbol cercano y las observo. "¿Por qué me esta tocando? Digo a Hinata… bueno ella esta aun en mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué tiene sus manos encima de mi cuerpo?"

En ese momento Sakura beso a Hinata, "demonios, quítatela Hinata. Dile que nunca mas te moleste"

"T…T…Tu no me gustas, a mi NO me gustan las chicas"

"¿Qué rayos? Dije que le dijeras que nunca mas te molestara, no que le dijeras que eres gay, no dijiste que YO soy GAY… que mas puede salir mal"

"ERES GAY" grito Sakura

"Ummmm……Ummmm" Hinata se estaba sonrojando, todo había pasado tan rápido. En ese momento escucharon gritar alguien detrás de ellas

"EL NO ES GAY"

Ambas se sorprendieron y vieron a una MUY furiosa Hinata, Sakura estaba muy confundida."¿Qué sucede Hinata?" Sasuke la ignoro y continuo viendo a Hinata, estiro su brazo y tomo el brazo de Hinata levantándola de la banca. Sakura se levanto rápidamente y tomo el otro brazo de Hinata, "¿Por qué te estas llevando a mi Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada y libero a Hinata del agarre de Sakura, y comenzó a correr con Hinata. "¿Qué le esta pasando a Hinata?"

Hinata no dijo nada mientras Sasuke seguía arrastrándola por el parquet hasta que encontraron una área sola. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CONTIGO?" Hinata se sonrojo pero aun seguía enojada con él por lo de antes, "¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL BESAR A SAKURA Y LUEGO DECIR QUE SOY GAY?"

Hinata seguía sin responder, "HINATA NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LA GENTE PIENSE QUE SOY GAY, SOY EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA POR KAMI, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?"

"por que debería de responderte si todo lo que estas haciendo es gritarme"

"no estoy gritando"

"¿enserio?" dijo sarcásticamente

"bueno tu sigues llorando y diciéndole a la gente que soy gay, yo no he hecho nada mala en tu cuerpo"

"E…E…Excepto ser un imbécil" Sasuke suspiro y se deslizo por el árbol, Hinata frunció e ceño "lo siento, voy a ir con Sakura a decirle que no eres gay"

Sasuke dejo salir un largo suspiro, "discúlpame por se un imbécil y creo que podría besar a Naruto y Sakura seguiría creyendo que tiene un oportunidad conmigo"

"¿pero que no ya besaste a Naruto en la academia?"

Sasuke se puso rígido al recordar, "cállate"

Hinata se rio y se sentó a lado de él, "Sasuke necesitamos solucionar esto"

"pues por el momento debemos tratar de actuar como el otro lo suficiente para poder llevarnos bien hasta que resolvamos esto"

"ok Sasuke enséñame como ser tu"

"es sencillo: solo no hables mucho, y regla numero NUNCA DEJES QUE UNA FAN TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMAS" Hinata volvió a reír por lo bajo, "y tienes que dejar de reírte como una niña, debes de ser un hombre"

"¿ser un hombre?"

"si deja de ser tan tímida y femenina. Solo se un hombre, anda vamos has un intento"

Hinata se levanto y se enderezo, haciendo que los cabellos de Sasuke cayeran por su cara. "hm" Hinata trato pero no en poco tiempo no podía parar de reír

"no es gracioso, vamos yo voy a ser Naruto y tu vas a ser yo."Hinata asintió, "SASUKE-TEME VAMONOS YA ESTAMOS ATRASADOS PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO, VAMOS NECESITO ENTRENAR PARA PODER CONVERTIRME EN EL HOKAGE ALGUN DIA DE VERAS"

Hinata se rio, Sasuke la miro intimidantemente y ella se enderezo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, "tranquilízate Naruto-baka"

Sasuke sonrió de lado, "bien, ahora seré…" tembló antes de decir el nombre, "Sakura" Hinata tuvo que reprimir su risa. Sasuke paso saliva,

"!Sasuke-kun! ¿Podemos salir juntos esta noche?" Sasuke se levanto y se engancho en el brazo de Hinata

Hinata suspiro y giro los ojos, "NO SAKURA, QUITATEME DE ENCIMA"

"por favor Sasuke-kun"

"No Sakura, lárgate"

Sasuke sonrió, "eres buena en esto, bueno una más ¿Qué dirías cuando Kakashi se reuniera con ustedes a tiempo?"

Hinata pensó por un momento pero luego sonrió, "pregunta capciosa, el nunca llegaría a tiempo"

"bien ya te sale natural"

"bueno ahora trata de ser yo, solo trata de tartamudear y sonrojarte. Y hacer esto con tus dedos." Hinata jugo con sus dedos índices

"eso va ser fácil, por que no tratas de ser…"

"KIBA"

"Si, finge ser él"

"No, Kiba" Hinata señalo detrás de Sasuke aun tambaleante Kiba que venia hacia ellos.

"¿Qué le esta pasando?"

"HINATA" grito Kiba corriendo hacia ello, "HINATA HYUGA NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO"

"esta borracho" le dijo Sasuke a Hinata antes de que Kiba se acercara mas a ellos.

"AHÍ ESTAS HINATA TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE" Kiba tomo a Sasuke, "ME GUSTAS MUCHO" antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Kiba jalo a Sasuke y lo beso

La mandíbula de Hinata casi toca el suelo al ver a Kiba besar a Sasuke o lo que él pensaba que era Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

_**DEMOSTRANDOLO**_

"AHÍ ESTAS HINATA TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE" Kiba tomo a Sasuke, "ME GUSTAS MUCHO" antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Kiba jalo a Sasuke y lo beso

La mandíbula de Hinata casi toca el suelo al ver a Kiba besar a Sasuke o lo que él pensaba que era Hinata

Sasuke no podría estar más enojado, no solamente era una chica si no que ahora Kiba estaba besándolo. Hinata los observaba y comenzó a rezar para que Sasuke permaneciera tranquilo. "TE VOY A MATAR CHICO PERRO" Hinata suspiro ahí iba su deseo  
Sasuke empujo a Kiba lejos de él y antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer Sasuke había golpeado en la cara a Kiba quien cayo hacia atrás, "¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi Hinata?"  
Hinata dejo salir un grito ahogado, acaso él acababa de decir mi Hinata´, "HINATA" grito la chica para tranquilizar a Sasuke, pero él no estaba escuchando  
"CHICO PERRO NUNCA MAS TE ATREVAS A PONER TUS MANOS O CUALQUIER PARTE DE TU CUERPO EN ELLA ¿QUÉ TE DA EL DERECHO DE AL MENOS PENSAR EN TOCARLA?"  
"HINATA"  
Kiba se rasco la nuca, "¿Hinata que te esta pasando?"  
"he sido una chica por un día y ya he sido besado por un hombre OTRA VEZ, por que demonios tengo un grupo de fan estúpidas y hombres besándome"  
Hinata necesitaba hacer algo rápido, Sasuke estaba a punto de asesinar a Kiba, miro hacia abajo y vio a Kiba quien veía a Sasuke aterrado y confundido. Hinata corrió hacia Sasuke, "HINATA HYUGA PRESTAME ATENCION"  
Sasuke volteo hacia Hinata quien estaba furiosa tomándolo del brazo jalándolo lejos de Kiba que lucia que estaba apunto de desmayarse, "¿QUÉ ESTAS CREYENDO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SASUKE?"  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"KIBA ES MI AMIGO DEJALO TRANQUILO"  
"Él me beso"  
"No, él me beso, y por cierto ¿D…D…Desde cuándo s…s…soy tuya?" Hinata empezó a sonrojarse  
Sasuke olvido completamente su furia, "¿Qué?"  
"T…T…Tú dijiste que como te atrevías a besar a MI Hinata"  
Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron mucho al no darse cuenta de lo que el había dicho, "no lo hice"  
Hinata se puso mas roja si era posible, "S…Si, si lo dijiste"  
Sasuke estaba derrotado; trato de pensar en algo para salir rápido de esa. Sonrió de lado, "¿pues que no lo eres? Ya que técnicamente eres mi prometida"  
Hinata dio un grito ahogado y se puso de espaldas a Sasuke, viendo hacia a Kiba quien ya se había desmayado. "ummmm creo que deberíamos ayudarlo"  
"si ven vamos a llevarlo a su casa" Hinata asintió y cada uno se agacho para cargar a Kiba y caminaron hacia la casa de Kiba. Dejaron al chico en su casa y caminaron por la aldea. Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaban mirada pero ninguno decía nada. Finalmente Sasuke rompió el silencio, "acerca de lo que paso con Kiba yo…tu sabes"  
Hinata lo miro confundida, "¿tu que?"  
"estoy ya sabes… no feliz de cómo actué así que quiero…"  
Hinata sonrió un poco, "¿te estas disculpando por ser tan malo con Kiba?"  


"si lo que dices, lo…"  
"¿lo sientes?"  
"si eso" Hinata se rio, "¿que pasa?  
"creo que no lo dices muy seguido ¿verdad?"  
"¿Qué?"  
"que lo sientes"  
Sasuke lo pensó por un momento, "No, no lo digo muy seguido"  
Hinata le sonrió "gracias Sasuke-san"  
"No me digas así"  
"lo siento" Hinata frunció el seño y miro a otra parte.  
Sasuke no quería gritarle así solo que todo salió mal, "No, solo llámame Sasuke-kun no –san"  
"pero pensé que odiabas que…"  
"odio cuando las fan lo gritan. Tú eres mi prometida, la mujer con quien me voy a casar. Afortunadamente no voy a estar atorado en este cuerpo. No estoy diciendo que haya malo con tu cuerpo… de hecho es el mejor cuerpo que he…". Sasuke inmediatamente se detuvo así mismo, había empezado a divagar y estaba punto de decirle a Hinata que no solo no odiaba estar en su cuerpo si no que él pensaba que era realmente un cuerpo impresionante.  
Hinata se sonrojo al caer en la cuenta de lo que Sasuke estaba apunto de decir. No podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha le gustara su cuerpo; ella admitía que Sasuke tenían tremendo cuerpo. Todo el entrenamiento realmente lo compensaba pero ella era demasiado tímida para decirlo.  
"Sasuke ¿quieres ir a comer algo… otra vez?" Antes de que el pudiera contestar divisaron a Sakura, Ino, Naruto y Shikamaru conversando en la tienda de ramen.  
"te estoy diciendo la verdad bese a Sasuke y luego dijo que no andaba tras las chicas"  
Ino suspiro, "tal vez no lo entendiste bien, Sasuke no puede ser gay"  
Naruto se carcajeo, "lo sabia, quiero decir quien puede tener tantas fan y ni siquiera mirarlas. Digo ni siquiera lo he visto salir con una chica"  
"Esto es muy problemático, ¿Qué importa que Sasuke sea gay?"  
Ino lo golpeo, "no quiero que mi futuro esposo sea gay"  
"Él no es tu futuro esposo Ino puerca, Sasuke es y siempre será mío"  
"en tus sueños frentuda"  
Hinata observo a Sasuke quien estaba viendo enojado hacia ellos Hinata se sintió muy mal. Era su culpa que ellos pensaran que él era gay. "S…S…Sasuke lo siento todo esto es mi culpa"  
"olvídalo" Hinata no estaba convencida sabia que estaba molestando el hecho de que ellos estuvieran cuestionado su sexualidad-  
"Sasuke, esta bien si…"  
"NO ME MOLESTA QUE ELLOS PIENSEN QUE SOY GAY" Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Shikamaru escucharon a Sasuke gritar.  
"¿es Sasuke?" Naruto miro hacia atrás.  
"eso sonó como él" dijo Shikamaru  
Sakura se levanto, "vamos a ver"  
Ino estaba justo detrás de ella, "si vamos si es él podre besarlo y demostrarles que él no es gay"  
Hinata los escucho y estaban a punto de salir, tenía que actuar rápido. Quería probar que Sasuke no era gay pero que podía hacer. Miro a Sakura que estaba quitando la cortina de la tienda. Solo una idea se le vino a la cabeza y tomo a Sasuke y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo acerco a ella y lo beso.

"POR KAMI" Sakura e Ino gritaron.

Naruto alzo su puño al aire, "bien Sasuke, nunca lo dude de ti, yo sabia que no podías ser gay!"

"HINATA DEJA DE BESAR A SASUKE AHORA MISMO"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Él nunca te amara**_

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabia si debía sentirse intrigado por que Hinata había sido lo suficientemente atrevida para besarlo. O si debería sentirse raro porque se veía como si se estuviera besando a él mismo. Miro hacia otro lado viendo la expresión de shock en la cara de los demás, sonrió y decidido que probaría que él no era gay. Cerró sus ojos e imagino que estaba en su cuerpo y acerco más a Hinata a él.  
Naruto empezó a reírse, "¿quien pensaría que Hinata haría algo así?"  
"CALLATE NARUTO, HINATA DETENTE AHORA MISMO" gritaron Sakura e Ino  
Hinata los escucho pero Sasuke la tenia muy bien agarrada, murmuro su nombre aun en el beso. Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar como Hinata lo llamaba. No se había dado cuenta que estaba muy concentrado en el beso, hasta había olvidado en que cuerpo estaba. De hecho estaba imaginándose a Hinata; estaba muy avergonzado al dejarse llevar.  
Se alejo de Hinata; Naruto se acerco y rodeo con brazo a Hinata, "muy bien hecho Sasuke" Hinata pensó rápidamente en que decirle al Naruto  
"umm…umm…gracias…" Sasuke se giro y miro enojado a Hinata, quien trago saliva sabia que él no estaba feliz con su repuesta. Rápidamente quito el brazo de Naruto "como sea, gracias por arruinar el momento baka"  
Sasuke sonrió y camino hacia Hinata quien le dio una leve sonrisa. Sakura e Ino estaba aun gritando "HINATA RESPONDENOS ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?"  
Sasuke se volteo, "dejen de estar celosas…owww", Hinata piso a Sasuke y le dio una mirada casi asesina. Sasuke suspiro y tomo aire, bajo su cabeza,"ummm, ummm Sasuke-kun" hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata pretendiendo estar avergonzado.  
Hinata rio y Sasuke levanto la cabeza para verla feo, Hinata continuo riéndose mientras abrazaba a Sasuke, "lo siento Hinata, creo que nos han atrapado"  
"¿ATRAPADOS? ¿USTEDES DOS ESTAN SALIENDO?"Sakura e Ino gritaron, aun no se podían calmar  
Hinata suspiro cansadamente, "Umm si estamos saliendo… es por eso que no te podía besar Sakura…. Por que estoy con Sasu…HINATA"  
Naruto se rio, "cálmate teme, ya la tienes, no es necesario exaltarse. Finalmente tienes una novia Sasuke" entonces murmuro en el oído de Hinata, "Sakura e Ino pensaban que eras gay, pero te defendí totalmente" Sasuke gruño en el pecho de Hinata y ella supo que necesitaba irse de ahí. Antes de que Sasuke lo arruinara y golpeara a Naruto o que ella se desmayara por la vergüenza.  
"uhhh…Hinata-chan creo que es hora de llevarte a casa" Sasuke agradeció a Kami y asintió rápidamente, Hinata tomo el brazo de Sasuke y empezó a huir de ellos.  
Sakura e Ino se quedaron ahí con las bocas abiertas, "¿QUÉ TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO?"  
Naruto se rio, "quieren decir además de un despampanante cuerpo"  
Shikamaru se golpeo en la frente, "Naruto baka, mejor empieza a huir antes de que ellas te maten". Apunto detrás de Naruto a las ahora caras rojas y muy enojadas Sakura e Ino, Naruto se aterro y huyo de Sakura e Ino quienes lo persiguieron por las calles.  
_De regreso a nuestra pareja favorita_  
Estaban en silencio mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos de los Hyuga hasta que Hinata hablo, "pues apuesto que ahora ellos ya n…n…no piensan que eres g…gay"  
Sasuke sonrió, "eso espero, gracias fue una Buena idea. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez pero cuando estemos en nuestros cuerpos." Hinata dio un grito ahogado y miro hacia otro lado que no fuera Sasuke quien rio sabiendo que esa frase la iba hacer enrojecer. Sasuke estaba empezando a disfrutar hacer 

sonrojar a la tímida chica, lo encontraba realmente lindo.  
Tan pronto como ellos estuvieron enfrente de las puertas de la casa fueron abiertas de golpe. Sasuke miro hacia arriba y exclamo, "OH MIERDA"  
"HINATA, ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO TODO EL DIA?", grito Neji abrió la puerta enfrente de el y dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Uchiha?"  
Sasuke hablo, "S…S…Sasuke-kun solo me acompaño a casa Neji"  
Hinata no pudo mas que sonreír, "si eso fue lo que paso, umm supongo que nos veremos mañana Hinata-chan en los campos de entrenamiento como hoy al medio día. Me divertí mucho hoy sin importar como paso, bueno me voy a casa." Hinata se quedo parada viendo a su alrededor y comenzó a sonrojarse, Sasuke comprendió lo que estaba pasando.  
"si Sasuke vete al distrito Uchiha." Sasuke señalo detrás de ella. "es el lugar con todos los símbolos Uchiha alrededor no puedes perderte por que es tu casa" Neji se veía muy confundido mientras jalaba a Sasuke dentro de la casa  
"tu padre ha estado preguntado por ti, vamos" Neji arrastro a Sasuke dentro de la casa y a donde sea que estuviera Hiashi. Él estaba en su estudio sentado detrás de su escritorio frunció el seño al ver a Hinata.  
"¿Dónde has estado hija?"  
Sasuke no le gustaba la mirada que tenia su futuro suegro; él recordó como ser Hinata y dio una pequeña reverencia, "lo siento padre yo… yo estaba…"  
Neji lo interrumpió, "ella estaba con Uchiha Sasuke"  
Hiashi dejo de fruncir el seño al escuchar eso "¿es eso cierto Hinata?"  
"S…Si padre" Sasuke dando lo mejor de si para ser como Hinata  
"¿Qué estaban haciendo?"  
"E…E…Entrenando…juntos"  
"¿Enserio? Bueno eso será muy bueno para probar tus técnicas en contra de sus ojos. ¿Te gusta?"  
"hai padre, él es muy apuesto." Sasuke sonrió al saber que lo que dijo molestaría a Neji quien gruño y puso sus ojos en blanco pensando que el Uchiha había corrompido a su pequeña prima  
"muy bien, ¿lo veras de nuevo?"  
"mañana"  
Hiashi asintió estaba muy feliz que Hinata se estuviera llevando bien con sus futuro esposo. Seria más fácil convencer a Hinata de casarse con Sasuke. "Muy bien, ya te puedes retirar" Sasuke volvió a hacer una reverencia caminando hacia fuera intentando no sonreírle a Neji. Sasuke ya estaba fuera del estudio y se dio cuenta que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el cuarto de Hinata  
"Hinata necesito hablar contigo" claro que era Neji  
"como sea, caminemos a mi cuarto si quieres hablar" Sasuke espero a que Neji se moviera, Neji suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de Hinata  
"no creo que debas salir con el Uchiha nunca mas"  
"¿por que no? Sasuke es apuesto, fuerte, sexy, tiene unos hermosos ojos rojos…"  
"HINATA"  
Sasuke se dio cuenta que había estado desvariando, "uhhh…uhh quiero decir a mi padre parece que le agrada"  
"tu padre tiene sus motives para que le agrade Sasuke"  
"¿Cómo cual?" Sasuke ya sabía la respuesta  
Neji se detuvo y guardo silencio un momento, "No debería de estarte diciendo esto pero escuche a tu padre hablando sobre que un día ibas a casarte con Sasuke"  


Sasuke decidió jugar un rato con esto, "¿enserio? ¿Casarme con Sasuke? No puedo creerlo"  
"yo tampoco pude cuando lo descubrí"  
"si, ¿quien pensaría que crecería para ser la Señora de Sasuke Uchiha?"  
"¿QUÉ?"  
"Oh Neji soy tan feliz, Sasuke es tan lindo, él es impresionante, él es el mejor"  
"él es un pedazo de mierda"  
Sasuke dio un paso atrás no esperaba esa respuesta, "¿Qué dijiste?"  
"que Sasuke es un pedazo de mierda. Él es molesto y muy arrogante"  
"él no es arrogante que no acabo de decirte que el es impresionante"  
"ya empezaste a hablar como él, lo ves ya te esta cambiando"  
"no me gusta lo que estas diciendo de Sasuke"  
"es la verdad, Sasuke nunca se había fijado en ti y de repente te esta hablando. Él probablemente nunca te hubiera hablado si no fueras su futura esposa. Y aun cuando te casaras con él, nunca te amara ni vera por ti. Él es incapaz de amar a otra persona que él mismo"  
"No es cierto"  
Neji abrió la puerta, "si es cierto y entre mas pronto te des cuenta será mejor"  
"NO SABES NADA ACERCA DE SASUKE" Sasuke grito y le cerró la puerta en la cara de Neji, quería tanto golpearlo pero no podía.

Se tiro en la cama de Hinata, pensó para él mismo. "¿Neji estará en lo correcto? ¿Podría amara a alguien más? Nunca he amado a nadie más aparte de su familia y ya sabemos que les paso. Hinata es una persona muy buena como para vivir en un matrimonio sin amor; no se que hacer. Apenas y la empiezo a conocer y ya prefiero lastimarme a mi mismo que ver a Hinata llorando o lastima". Sasuke no sabia que estaba mal pero tenia un extraño presentimiento, "¿Qué me esta pasando?"


	6. Chapter 6

Translated: **orihime-dono**

Hinata encontró la casa de Sasuke, fácilmente abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. Hinata camino alrededor. Ella había perdido a su madre hace años pero ella nunca podría imaginar la sensación de perder todos los de su familia a la vez. Ella podía sentir la soledad de Sasuke en esta casa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que una vez casados ella también viviría allí. Ella estaba pensado en su vida con Sasuke. Hinata suspiró y el pensamiento acerca de lo de Sasuke, ¿Si quiere hijos o no? O ¿Si quería que ella estuviera en casa como la esposa y dejara de ser una ninja? Ella quería tener una gran familia aun siendo ninja. Ella miró a su alrededor y comenzó a imaginar su vida con Sasuke.

Ella pudo ver que realmente la casa no era tan oscura que estaba llena de luz. Ella se imaginaba a ella y a los niños de Sasuke corriendo y practicando técnicas nuevas de la academia ninja. Le gustaría llegar a la casa después de una misión y ver a sus hijos gritando "Hola mama ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?".

Luego Sasuke llegaría a casa de sus misiones y Hinata iría a besarlo y abrazarlo. Preguntarle acerca de su misión y decirle que como le alegraba que estuviera de vuelta. Sasuke diría "Hola" a sus hijos y después se la llevaría al dormitorio. Hinata pensaba mucho en ello.

Ella suspiro y miro a su alrededor – "Aunque Sasuke viva por si solo desde pequeño. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que desempolvo el lugar?" – ella comenzó la limpieza de la casa, durante horas hasta que estuvo impecable. Ella finalmente se tiro sobre la casa.

Sasuke no pudo dormir porque se mantuvo pensando en lo que dijo Neji – "Es tan ridículo, ¿Qué pasa si no siento amor por Hinata, ella no me ama… y probablemente nunca. Al menos ella me gusta lo suficiente como para casarme y tener una familia. Pero debería tener relaciones sexuales con Él sin sentir amor?"

Sasuke suspiro – "Esto me esta dando dolor de cabeza, todo sobre el matrimonio y ni siquiera nada" – deja salir un suspiro mas grande – "Y si Jiraiya no averigua como revertir esta estupidez, voy a ser una novia. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer quiero recibir mi cuerpo"

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke salio corriendo en búsqueda de Jiraiya – "¿Dónde diablos podía estar el hombre pervertido?" – entonces comenzó a corres hacia los baños termales. Y por supuesto que estaba allí mirando a las chicas – "Jiraiya"

Jiraiya casi se cae del techo de donde espiaba – "Lo siento señorita. Pero, ¿Cómo no puedo espiar a bellas damas como usted?" – Sasuke suspiro antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro a Jiraiya – "¿Qué fue lo malo que dije dama?"

"Yo no soy una bonita señorita, soy Sasuke"

Jiraiya se rió y se froto el cuello – "Oh si me olvide de eso, estas en el candente cuerpo de la heredera Hyuuga"

"Hey no hables de mi… me refiero a decir algo asid el cuerpo de Hinata"

Jiraiya sonrió – "Bueno, bueno, así que ya estas comenzando a sentir cosas por Hinata ¿eh? Tal vez esto no sea tan malo" – Jiraiya se puso de pie – "Entonces ¿En que puedo ayudarte Sasuke?"

"Dime como conseguir mi cuerpo, seria un gran comienzo"

"Te dije que no se, esto no fue lo que planee"

"Escucha viejo no puedo estar en este cuerpo durante mucho tiempo mas. Lo juro, si tengo que caminar hacia el altar vestido de novia seria bochornoso" – jiraiya comenzó a reír – "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Solo que, las amenazas tuyas en ese cuerpo son graciosas"

"¿Crees que es divertido pensar que esto es divertido? Esto no es gracioso. Quiero mi cuerpo ahora mismo"

"Pues no se que decirte, ¿Por qué no vas de paseo con ella o algo así tal vez puedas averiguar algo juntos, tal vez si se besan puedan cambiar de nuevo?" – Jiraiya le sonrió a Sasuke.

"Ya hicimos eso"

Jiraiya se rió – "Bueno tal vez deberían hacerlo de nuevo"

"No estas ayudando, juro que cuando obtenga mi cuerpote vuelta te pateare" – Sasuke salto de tejado a tejado hacia su casa estaba muy enojado cuando llego. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato se detuvo – "¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"

Sasuke camino a través de su agradablemente limpia casa – "¿Ella limpio toda la casa?" – Sasuke estaba en shock, fue ella capaz de hacerlo todo en una noche – "¿Dónde esta ella?" – Sasuke camino y encontró a Hinata dormida en su cama – "Debe estar cansada… quizás debería hacer algo por ella, quiero decir como ella limpio toda la casa para mi"

Sasuke pensó un momento – "Podría cocinar su desayuno… pero no lo hago realmente bien." – Hinata comenzó a temblar, Sasuke suspiro y camino junto a ella tirando una manta sobre ella. Él suspiro – Me estas volviendo suave Hinata. Y no me gusta"

Sasuke abandono la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina – "OK, voy a hacer su desayuno, pero nunca lo volveré a repetir" – comenzó a cocinar no podía creer lo bien que iba. Hasta que dejo un trapo cerca de la estufa y se incendio – "Oh, mierda" – Sasuke trato de apagarlo pero el fuego se extendió hasta el mostrador de al lado de la estufa.

Sasuke vio caer agua sobre el fuego. Se volteo para ver a Hinata con un cubo entre sus manos – "Sasuke ¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien"

"Lo siento por arruinarte el desayuno, pero debía apagar el fuego"

"No era necesario que vinieras a ayudar" – Hinata bajo la mirada; Sasuke se sintió culpable – "Quiero decir, no era mi desayuno…"

Hinata levanto la cabeza – "¿Que?"

"Bueno tu limpiaste la casa… yo solo quería devolverte el favor"

Hinata sonrió – "E- eso es realmente d-dulce"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – "Lo que sea" – Hinata no podía ayudar, pero estaba contenta, Sasuke sonrió – "Así que… ¿Qué aremos ahora?"

"Yo estaba pensando en ir a hablar con Jiraiya…"

Sasuke bufo – "Ya fui, y fue una perdida de tiempo. Todo lo que hizo fue sugerir que fuéramos a dar un paseo"

"Claro tal vez si hablamos mas de nosotros mismos podamos descifrar esto"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – "Bueno…"

Ellos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar, pero sin decir palabra alguna. Sasuke finalmente tan frustrado decidió hablar – "Esto es cada vez más frustrante"

"¿Qué es frustrante?"

"Hpm…"

Hinata bajo la mirada – "Oh"

Sasuke se sintió mal de nuevo – "No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Es simplemente frustrante que no podamos hablar como nosotros mismos"

"Lo siento"

Detente, deja de decir lo siento todo el tiempo. Eso es aun mas frustrante"

"Deja de gritarme"

Sasuke dejo de caminar – "¿Q-que?"

"Todo lo que has venido haciendo desde que cambiamos de cuerpo es gritar y quejarte de mi y de todo. No te parece que estoy molesta por esto también, pero al menos estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y si vas a ser así todo el tiempo yo no quiero casarme contigo" – Hinata ya no podía callar mas, se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a un muy confundido Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Te odio

"¿Qué demonios a pasado?" – Sasuke se pregunto a si mismo – "Ella esta loca, ninguna mujer me ha gritado en su vida. ¿Qué diablos hice?" – Sasuke camino alrededor por un tiempo para aclarar su mente.

Sasuke suspiro – "No tengo porque volverme loco, no es mi culpa que estemos como estamos ¿Qué quiere que haga?" – Sasuke salto sobre un techo cercano para sentarse y pensar – "Bien se que es difícil, pero yo solo estoy agravando todo ¿Qué diablos estoy hablando?" – Dejo salir un largo suspiro – "Esto es genial, soy una chica, Hinata esta enojada conmigo y estoy hablando solo, esto no puede ponerse peor"

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Sasuke miro y vio a Naruto corriendo hacia él – "Oh grandioso"

Naruto salto sobre el techo y se sentó al lado de Hinata – "Hey Hinata ¿estas bien?"

"Estoy bien"

Naruto se rió – "Vaya estas realmente comenzando a actuar como Sasuke. Supongo que debe ser así, ya que son novios… ¿Cómo va eso de todos modos?"

"Mal"

"¿Qué te hizo Sasuke?"

Sasuke se molesto – "¿Qué te hace suponer automáticamente que Sasuke hizo algo?"

Naruto se rió de nuevo – "Vamos Hinata, no creo que hagas algo para molestar a alguien. Además Sasuke realmente puede ser muy molesto"

"No" – Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, nunca la había oído gritar, Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error – "Etto… lo siento Naruto-kun es solo que Sasuke y yo… tuvimos una pelea…"

Naruto sep uso de pie – "No te preocupes Hinata voy a encontrar al teme y lo haré pedirte disculpas" – Naruto salto de la azotea y empezó a correr.

"Naruto detente" – pero ya era demasiado tarde Naruto estaba ya fuera de su vista – "Oh genial"

Hinata caminaba hasta que alguien la agarro del brazo – "Sasuke no me escuchaste gritarte"

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, no te oí"

"Naruto-kun ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Deja de hacer eso, es raro"

Hinata se molesto, una vez mas alguien le gritaba empujo a Naruto lejos de ella. Se tropezó y callo al suelo – "¿Por qué todos tienen algo contra mi hot mismo?" – Hinata dio al vuelta y camino de nuevo, pero Naruto salto y corrió a su lado.

"OK, OK, cálmate Sasuke. Se que tuviste una pelea con hinata. ¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Qué hice? No hice nada que no sea hablar con sinceridad., que egoísta, idiota"

"Cálmate Sasuke ¿Qué diablos paso entre ustedes dos?" – Hinata nunca se había sentido así en su vida, cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke obtenía este incontrolable deseo de lastimar. Ella no dijo nada a Naruto solo caminaba junto a él – "Vamos Sasuke ve a disculparte con ella"

"Disculparme ¿Por qué debería disculparme? Es que él debería pedirme disculpas a mi, sino que ni siquiera puede decir la palabra lo siento porque es tan arrogante"

"¿Él?"

Hinata se dio media vuelta – "Significa su…" – antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sasuke todavía sentado en el techo en donde naruto lo dejo – "Naruto conseguirá que a ella le guste él, es mejor que yo de todos modos… todo el mundo es mejor que yo"

"Ahora no se que decir, que te pasa"

Sasuke se dio vuelta y vio a Jiraiya junto a el – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Te vi. aquí deprimido, por lo que eh decidido ayudarte"

"Ya has ayudado lo suficiente, gracias a ti Hinata esta molesta conmigo"

Jiraiya se sonto y dejo salir una leve sonrisa – "¿Tu lograste alterar a Hinata? Hinata es tan tímida y agradable y eres un loco"

Sasuke asintió – "Ella no fue tan agradable cuando se puso a chillar y me dijo que no quería casarse conmigo"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No le hice nada. No se que tiene de malo que ella no sea como las otras chicas"

"Esa es la razón por la cual te gusta ella"

"No me gusta, solo la tolero porque tengo que casarme con ella"

"Claro Sasuke lo que digas"

"No me gusta ella"

"Si no te gusta, entonces ¿Por qué te sientes triste porque ella esta enojada contigo?"

Sasuke se puso de pie – "Estoy triste, no enojado"

"No me hables d esa manera, has cambiado eres mas suave"

"Ella es la suave, yo seré siempre Sasuke"

"Oh es realmente así ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Voy a encontrar a Hinata y decirle que no me importa lo que ella haga. Y si ella va a actuar así no quiero casarme con ella" – Sasuke salto de la azotea y comenzó a correr.

"No Sasuke eso no es lo que quise decir. Esto no va a ser fácil. No quiero saber que ara la mujer estando enojada" – Jiraiya bajo de la azotea y desapareció en la multitud de personas.

Sasuke buscaba desceradamente a Hinata, pero no la encontraba estaba a punto de renunciar cuando vio a Kiba y Shino. Corrió hacia ellos – "Hey chico perro, chico raro tengo que preguntarles algo"

Ellos se voltearon y dijeron al unísono – "¿Chico perro y chico raro?"

Sasuke cerro los ojos – "Me refiero Siba y Khino" – ambos se sorprendieron – "¿No es así?"

"No, ¿Algo esta mal contigo Hinata? – pregunto Kiba.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar. Eh tenido un día realmente malo. ¿Ahora, díganme si ustedes han encontrado a Sasuke?" – Kiba y Shino señalaron detrás de Sasuke hacia el monte Hokage donde se encontraba sentado – "Allí esta" – Sasuke salio corriendo hacia donde ellos habían señalado.

Sasuke no podía creer cuando llego a la cima, estaba realmente sentada allí mirando Konoha. Hinata había tenido un montón de tiempo para pensar mientras él corría buscándola – "Hinata"

Hinata se volteo – "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para decirte que no me importa si no quieres casarte conmigo"

Hinata se puso de pie y camino hacia Sasuke – "¿Hablas en serio? Deberías estar aquí para pedirme disculpas idiota"

"¿Desde cuando gritas tanto?"

"Yo no, tu eres el que me irrita"

"Oh ¿Acaso tu no eres irritante? Tu también me irritas"

"Todo de ti me irrita. No puedo seguir así Sasuke"

"Oh aquí vamos de nuevo, las cosas se ponen difíciles y tu huyes"

"Yo no huyo de casa para volverme una criminal"

"Por favor, eres débil y solo tu… ah" – Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hinata le había dado un puñetazo que lo lanzo lejos. Hinata apareció frente a Sasuke y lo patio en el estomago lo cual lo lanzo contra una roca.

Hinata se paro frente a él – "No soy débil. Yo nunca volveré a ser débil. Te odio Sasuke, te odio, nunca mas quiero volver a verte ni a hablar contigo" – Hinata se fue corriendo y dejo allí a Sasuke adolorido.

"Esto se esta poniendo peor"

"Ya lo se, pero podemos arreglarlo"

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?"

"Solo ir a hablar con Hinata, Sasuke solo así se calmara. Yo are el resto"

"Es mejor que funcione, todo esto es por tu culpa"


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke seguía en estado de shock por lo sucedido – "Parece que necesitas mi ayuda"

Sasuke lo miro – "¿Acaso me sigues?"

"Si no dejas de ser un idiota la perderás" – Jiraiya le dice tranquilamente a Sasuke

"Entonces ¿Qué hago para terminar con esto?"

"Yo te puedo ayudar en eso"

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"

"Pensé que ella no te importaba"

Sasuke gruño y se cruzo de brazos – "No me importa, solo soy curioso"

"Bueno para responder a tu pregunta, deberás comportarte como dama y no como hombre"

"Oh por favor, tiene que ser eso" – Sasuke comenzó a caminar alejándose de Jiraiya, pero lo detuvo.

"Espera que tengo las respuestas a todas tus problemas aquí" – Jiraiya señala su bolsillo.

Sasuke se volteo - ¿Qué estas diciendo? Solo porque me parezco a una chica no quiere decir que lo sea, aun soy un hombre" – Jiraiya miro a Sasuke a los ojos.

"Se resolverán tus problemas al leer un par de paginas"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y abrió el libro en una pagina al azar y comenzó a leer, sus ojos comenzaron a ampliarse – "En realidad Kakashi se pasa todo el día leyendo esto" – siguió la lectura, después de un par de paginas cerro el libro – "¿No es enserio?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Tu quieres que haga eso con Hinata?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Primero, estamos en los cuerpos del otro. Y segundo, no me gusta ella"

"En primer lugar, es importante el interior no el exterior"

"Debo irme de aquí" – Sasuke corrió hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Jiraiya sonrió – Él se llevo el libro"

Hinata caminaba por la aldea en el pero de los estados de ánimo cuando alguien le agarro del hombro y la giro – "Hokage-sama"

"Hinata tenemos que hablar" – Dijo Tsunade

"¿Sobre que?"

"Acerca de lo que acaba de pasar con Sasuke" – Hinata suspiro y Tsunade rió – "No te preocupes yo estaría feliz de haberle pateado el trasero. Aunque no fue precisamente a su cuerpo" – Tsunade se rió de nuevo.

"Esto no es gracioso, como se supone que me voy a casar con un hombre que no soporto"

"Hinata debes de estar enojada, pero no lo odies"

"Si"

"Si quieres fingir, se lo merece de todos modos. Él es un estupido idiota que solo piensa en si mismo, nunca puede amar a nadie ni siquiera preocuparse por alguien mas"

"Él no es así"

Tsunade sonrió – "¿Lo estas defendiendo?"

Hinata se sonrojo – "Porque… porque… no lo se. Todo esto es confuso. Odio cuando la gente habla mal de él, pero cuando estoy con él o pensar en él, le quiero dar un puñetazo en la cara"

"Eso es normal en las niñas sentir cosas cuando se trata de niños. Tenemos que solucionar este problema de inmediato."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay algo que tienen que arreglar y tenemos que hablar de ello. Se trata de tu y él"

"¿Así que debemos ir por él?"

"No creo que debería decirle que estarás tu"

"¿Es malo?"

"Bueno, no lo seria, teniendo en cuenta de que su situación no es muy mala"

"¿Qué es esto?"

Sasuke estaba sentado en un árbol terminando de leer las últimas páginas del libro, término y cerro el libro en estado de shock – "Soy un genio, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke miro a Jiraiya que estaba arrodillado frente a él – "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros – "Llámalo suerte, pero, ¿el libro te dio ideas?"

"Si… quiero decir no. Este libro es estupido"

"Oh ¿Realmente piensas eso?

"¿De verdad esperas que me suba enzima de Hinata y me apodere de ella y luego hacer todas las cosas que están en este libro?"

"No todas, solo el capitulo dos, nueve, catorce y si realmente lo deseas el numero veinticinco"

Sasuke pensaba volver rápidamente a esos capítulos – "Eres realmente un pervertido"

"Sea cual sea, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer para solucionar este problema?"

"¿Por qué tengo que arreglarlo?"

"Porque es tu culpa" – Sasuke se molesto por lo que Jiraiya dijo.

"Entonces ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

"¿De verdad no sabes?" – Jiraiya le pregunto.

"Dame una pista"

"Para alguien que esta siempre rodeado de chicas ¿Realmente no sabes nada acerca de ello?"

"¿Y tu?"

"Si, y eh escrito muchos libros sobre el tema por lo que realmente debes prestar atención y escuchar mis consejos, porque voy a decirlo solo una vez, ¿Quieres sabes cual es mi consejo brillante?"

Sasuke abrió mas sus ojos – "Bien ¿Cuál es?"

"Fácil, ve a hablar con ella"

"Eso es todo"

"Si" – Jiraiya dejo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?"

"Lo que esta en tu mente y lo mas importante, lo que esta en tu corazón"

"¿Mi corazón?"

"¿Tienes uno verdad?"

"Claro que si"

"Bueno, bueno, porque ahora es el momento para que lo utilices, porque Hinata esta casi aquí"

"¿Ella esta? – Sasuke vio a Hinata caminando hacia él – "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?" – pero cuando Sasuke se volteo a ver a Jiraiya, este ya no estaba allí – "Simplemente genial"

"Sasuke necesito hablar contigo"

Sasuke se volteo – "Si tengo que hablar contigo también"

"Tu primero"

"No te…"

"Hinata dilo"

"¿Qué? No tiene porque gritarme Hokage-sama"

Sasuke suspiro profundamente – "OK, OK me dirás lo que tienes que decirme"

"Bien… Sasuke mi padre… que ha movido… nuestra boda"

"¿Para cuando?"

"La próxima semana"


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Hablas en serio?" – Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ojala no lo fuera" – Hinata dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo… como sucedió esto?"

"Mi padre decidió adelantar la fecha"

"¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa tan estupra como esa?"

"Por tu culpa"

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?"

"¿Recuerdas el momento en que hablaste con mi padre?" – Sasuke asintió – "Bueno ya que tenemos tan engreído y le dijiste tantas cosas buenas a mi padre, no podías dejar de hablar de ti ¿Te olvidaste que estabas en mi cuerpo? Mi padre cree que me enamore de ti y quiere que nos casemos en una semana"

"¿Por qué tanta emoción. ¿Pensé que no querías casarte conmigo?"

"Yo no… pero no tengo ninguna elección. Es una decisión entre jefes de clan"

"Independientemente de si me siento mal y cancelo la boda"

"Bien"

"No puedes hacer eso" – Sasuke y Hinata voltearon a ver s Tsunade y Jiraiya.

"¿Qué quieren decir con eso?" – pregunto rápidamente Sasuke.

Tsunade dio unos pasos hacia adelante – "Si ustedes cancelan el matrimonio, Hinata será casada con otro hombre y la enviaran a otra aldea a casarse"

"¿Qué?" – Hinata se sorprendió, ella no quería irse de Konoha.

Tsunade puso sus manos en los hombros de Hinata – "Es mucho mejor que cases con Sasuke"

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi?" – dijo Sasuke

"Bueno tal vez si, no fueran tan imbecil Hinata querría casarse contigo"

"Oye, oye, oye" – dijo Jiraiya – "No es culpa de Sasuke, Hinata debería ser mas comprensiva con todo esto"

"Ella trato de ser la comprensiva, pero ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo todo, Sasuke solo se queda sentado quejándose"

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" – Sasuke estaba muy confundido con todo que sucedía.

"Él podría ser al menos un poco mejor con Hinata, ya que quizás sea su futura esposa"

"El futuro marido es mas parecido a él" – Jiraiya y Tsunade miraron a su alrededor, pero Sasuke y Hinata habían desaparecido.

Tsunade entrecerró sus ojos – "No puedo creer que se fueran"

Jiraiya suspiro – "¿Cuándo vas a aprender a seguir mis planes?"

"¿Y el plan que accidentalmente hizo que Sasuke y Hinata intercambiara de cuerpos? Ese plan fracaso horriblemente"

Jiraiya se rasco la nuca – "Que uno no puede seguir trabajando en como conseguir más tiempo para la boda"

Sasuke y Hinata habían abandonado a Tsunade y Jiraiya. Hinata no había dicho una palabra a Sasuke desde que se fueron – No puedo creer que nos engañaran para que nos pidiéramos disculpas ¿Crees que se comportan como niños? ¿Hinata?"

Hinata solo miraba al suelo y caminaba – "Hinata" – Sasuke grito tratando de devolverla a la realidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada… yo solo pensaba que casarme contigo era la peor cosa que me podía suceder y ahora estoy destinada a algo peor. No puedo creer que me vallan a mandar fuera de la aldea"

"No se porque estas tan molesta, porque estas conmigo, por lo como va a ser nuestro matrimonio o por que te enviaran fuera"

"lo se, pero ojala que Jiraiya encuentre rápido una solución, o tendré que irme. Simplemente parece que las cosas empeoran. Nunca imagine esto… no importa"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

"No quiero pelear para que me digas las cosas"

Hinata suspiro – "Nunca imagine que mi boda seria así. Ser el novio"

"Bueno si, pero lo que me preguntaba es la forma en que daré la propuesta de novio. Pero ahora nunca lo sabré ya que seré enviado fuera" – Hinata lo miro con duda.

"¿Propuesta?"

"Se que quizás piensas que es cosas de niñas estupidas, pero yo quería dar mi propuesta de forma inoperada y dejar a mi novia sin palabras. Para tu información esta no es la forma en que quiero nuestra boda"

Los dos se sentaron en la cima de una colina – "¿Nuestra boda?"

"Si te dije que siempre supe que me casaría contigo. Y además yo no iba a casarme con cualquier otra niña del pueblo"

"¿Qué imagen tenias de nuestra boda?"

"Bueno la boda no tanto. Para ser honesto yo iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia en un tiempo más para ver si había conexión. Pensé que en realidad la fecha no importaba"

"¿De modo que hacia tenias todo planeado?"

"Si las cosas fueran como yo las planee y no nos hubieran hecho este jutsu de intercambio"

Sasuke pensaba en que hacer si no se casara con Hinata. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido entre él y Hinata en los últimos días. Es la única vez que a estado con una chica, la cual no se le tira encima. Hinata se levando – "Es tarde voy a volver a casa"

Hinata comenzó a caminar – "Hey Hinata espera tengo algo que preguntarte. La primera vez que descubriste que descubriste que tendrías que casarte conmigo ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

Hinata suspiro – "Me sorprendió… asustada, nerviosa, pero también emocionada por alguna razón. Yo quería casarme contigo"

Sasuke salto y camino hacia Hinata – "Bueno, yo quería casarme contigo también"

"¿Qué a cambiado en tu decisión?"

"Tengo que saber de ti" – dijo Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió y juguetonamente empujo a Sasuke muy fuerte, puesto que perdió el equilibrio y antes de que cayera Hinata lo agarro – "Sasuke" – grito Hinata. Los dos comenzaron a rodar colina abajo.

Sasuke veía a Hinata a los ojos. No pudo recordar el impulso que le dio por decirlo, sucedió muy rápido. Pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor abrió su boca y dijo las palabras – "Hinata ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 "Confesión"**

Hinata abrió enormemente sus ojos – "¿Qué?"

Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Él salto lejos de Hinata – "N... nada"

Hinata lentamente se levanto – "Tu me pediste casarme contigo"

"Me golpee la cabeza mientras bajábamos, no sabia lo que estaba diciendo" – Sasuke fritaba su cabeza.

"Estas mintiendo"

"No soy mentiroso ¿Por qué eres tan persistente acerca de esto?"

"Yo… es solo por la curiosidad… fue porque…" – Hinata se detuvo.

"¿O que?" – Sasuke trataba de que continuara.

Hinata se volteo – "No importa" – comenzó a caminar.

"Espera Hinata"

Hinata se detuvo – "¿Qué Sasuke?"

Sasuke tomo una gran cantidad de aire – "¿Y que si lo hice? Nunca me contestaste"

"Um… Umm… a pasado tanto"

"Olvida todo eso, olvida este estupido matrimonio y el jutsu. Solo imagínate que estas en tu cuerpo y yo en el mió y que te pedí casarte conmigo" – Sasuke no sabia lo que hacia, pero estaba siendo él mismo.

Hinata camino hacia Sasuke – "Creo que realmente te golpeaste la cabeza. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos y hablar de esto más tarde" – ella empujo a Sasuke al suelo, este se agarro de los brazos de Hinata y la miro.

"Puedes dejar esa maldita confusión de tu cabeza y darme una respuesta"

Hinata no sabia que decir – "Yo creo que me debería ir" – Hinata empujo a Sasuke y se escapo.

"Hinata, Hinata" – Sasuke grito, pero ella no se detuvo – "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? No puedo seguir corriendo detrás de ella por cualquier problema" – Sasuke pensó por unos momentos – "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Sasuke miro a su alrededor – "Se esta poniendo oscuro, momento perfecto pata tomar una copa… o seis" – Sasuke camino hacia la aldea para conseguir un trago.

Hinata decidió dar un paseo para pensar en todo lo que sucedió en las últimas horas. Dos horas más tarde oyó a alguien gritar – "Hey Sasuke"

Hinata volteo a mirar atrás para ver a Naruto corriendo hasta ella – "Hey"

"Oye ¿Como estas? ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Hinata?"

"Esto… en realidad no se como decir esto pero…" – Hinata quería hablar con alguien acerca de esto ¿Por qué no Naruto? – "¿Me caso con Sasuke… me refiero a Hinata?"

Naruto dejo de caminar – "Tú y Hinata… se casan… ¿Los dos?" – Hinata asintió lentamente a un sorprendido Naruto – "No puedo creer que realmente te vas a casar teme. Por supuesto, serás el mejor hombre"

Hinata trato de ocultar su risa – "Ok, ok, lo seré"

Naruto se sorprendió por sus palabras – "Valla. No estas realmente emocionado Sasuke ¿Dime que sucede?"

Hinata cerro los ojos – "Es una larga historia"

"Bueno ¿No estas emocionado?"

"No se"

"¿No sabes? Tu le amas ¿No?"

"No lo creo…"

Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos – "Entonces ¿Por qué diablos te casaras con ella?"

"Q… q… quiero decir que es algo complicado"

Naruto estaba confundido – "¿Quieres casarte con ella? – Hinata estaba allí para pensar en eso después de todo esto hizo que ella quisiera casarse con Sasuke.

"Si, por supuesto, quiero casarme con él… me refiero a ella"

Naruto sonrió y poso un brazo alrededor de Sasuke – "Bueno, estar nervioso antes de una boda es normal y eso se afloja con una despedida de soltero"

"¿Mi que?"

Naruto rió – "Tu despedida de soltero va a ser salvaje. Pero el resto es una sorpresa. Pero de todos modos estoy muy feliz por ti"

"¿En serio?"

"Si Quero decir estuviste solo durante tanto tiempo… solo me hace sentir mejor saber que vas a tener alguien que cuide de ti. Y Hinata es realmente perfecta para ello" – Hinata sonrió – "No te preocupes yo sabia que era tu chica hace mucho tiempo yo nunca dije nada cuando te vi tratando de obtener un poco de información de ella"

Hinata rió – "Creo que ella esta bien"

"Creo que su amor te ara bien. Ahora vamos a tomar unas copas para celebrar"

"Otro sake" – Sasuke le decía al cantinero.

El barman miro a Sasuke – "Creo que usted ha bebido bastante ya jovencita"

"Yo no soy una dama, soy un hombre. Ahora dame otra copa"

El cantinero estaba muy asustado de Sasuke desde que estaba muy borracho y no era consiente de lo que decía. Sasuke apoyo sus manos en el mesón – "Sabes que no siempre eh sido tan frió. Ok mi vida no es normal, y ahora con todo esto de los cambios de cuerpo la hace aun menos normal. Pero ¿Es mi culpa? No así que ¿Por qué es que siempre esta gritando y huyendo de mi?"

El hombre solo escuchaba a Sasuke, no sabia que decirle – "Y yo trate de hacer las cosas mejor. Le pregunte si quería casarse conmigo y ¿Qué hizo? Lo que siempre hace, se escapo"

Naruto abrió la puerta y se detuvo – "Suena como Hinata gritando"

Hinata espero unos minutos antes de entrar al bar y suspiro – "Oh no" – Hinata se fue directo hacia la barra con Naruto siguiéndola.

Sasuke volteo – "Oh aquí llego la mujer que ha causado todos mis problemas con mi mejor amigo"

Naruto se rasco la cabeza – "Hinata estas borracha ¿Estas bien?"

"Oh estoy muy bien yo me voy a casar con una mujer que me odia o me enviaran a otro pueblo y me casare con alguien mas" – Sasuke se levanto y se tropezó con Hinata quien lo atrapo rápidamente.

"Tal vez debería llevarla a mi casa para que duerma y descanse. Definitivamente el padre de ella no puede verla como esta" – Hinata dijo nerviosa.

"Si, eso es probablemente lo mejor para Hinata" – dijo Naruto mirándola.

Sasuke se levanto – "No soy Hinata, soy Sasuke"

Naruto se rió – "¿Si te dejamos ser Sasuke descansaras?"

Hinata puso una mano sobre la boca de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar con él. Ella se volteo y grito – "Gracias por todo Naruto"

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio Sasuke miro a Hinata – "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A tu casa" – dijo Hinata.

"Grandioso tu estas loca"

"Por supuesto, estoy loca. Como te atreves a emborracharte estando en mi cuerpo, eres un tonto"

"No es mi culpa ok, es todo culpa tuya"

Hinata quedo en shock – "¿Cómo que mi cumpa?"

"Porque estas confundida, nunca podré satisfacerte. Todas las chicas piensan que soy un dios, pero realmente no me conocen. Y tu me conoces estas en mi cuerpo y me odias"

"Yo todavía no entiendo que es lo confuso en mi mente" – Sasuke y Hinata entraron a la casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación

Cayo sobre la cama y Hinata le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos – "Todo me es confuso, cuando estoy contigo me siento nervioso y digo cosas entupidas. Me refiero a todo lo que hago. He intentado cocinar para ti, nunca me había sentido así. Tu gritas, golpeas y me dices cosas hirientes y yo todavía quiero casarme contigo"

"Pensé que no querías casarte conmigo"

Sasuke cerro los ojos – "Oh vamos solo me dices eso porque res te la que no quieres"

Hinata tapo a Sasuke con una manta – "Ok, vamos a hablar de esto mañana cuando estés sobrio. Voy a dormir en la sala de estar"

Sasuke le agarro de la muñeca – "No vas a dormir en el sofá puedes dormir conmigo en la cama. Yo no quiero escuchar ninguna queja porque estoy muy cansado"

Hinata no estaba demasiado segura sobre eso pero ella no quería discutir con él, así que se acostó junto a él – "Bueno ¿Ahora de que hablamos?"

Hinata suspiro – "Realmente te quieres casar conmigo"

Sasuke bostezo y asintió al mismo tiempo – "Porque creerías que no"

"Sasuke estas realmente cansado y borracho no sabes lo que estas diciendo, mejor duerme un poco"

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse – "Yo tal vez este un poco cansado y tal vez un poco borracho, pero lo que estoy diciendo es cierto. Creo que… no estoy seguro de que me estoy… me estoy enamorando de ti"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sasuke un regalo**

Hinata parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Después de decir eso Sasuke cayó dormido rápidamente. Hinata trato de dormirse. Finalmente decidió salir un momento a tomar aire fresco para pensar. Ella se sentó en la base de un árbol – "Sasuke solo dijo que estaba enamorado de mi… es de borracho no sabe lo que estaba diciendo"

"Pero él dijo que era cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo… ¿Yo quiero que sea verdad?" – Hinata se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar – "Vuelve a la realidad Hinata no hay manera de que Sasuke Uchiha podría enamorarse de ti. Solo nos hablamos hace un par de días. Además tu lo odiabas"

"Bueno Sasuke no me hace sonreír a pesar de que lo intenta, pero me gusta eso. Nunca pelea con nadie, pero Sasuke no me decía nada por mis constantes agresiones hacia él" – Hinata rió para si misma y entonces pensó un momento. Ella pensó en un par de días atrás y noto que no dejaba de sonreír – "No me puedo enamorar de Sasuke… por favor, recuerda todo lo que sucedió con él esta mañana, esto no es fácil" – Hinata suspiro y se dirigió hacia la casa de Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza – "¿Qué diablos paso anoche?" – Sasuke miro hacia su alrededor – "Estoy en mi habitación… ¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación en una cama con Hinata, que sigue estando en mi cuerpo?" – Sasuke comenzó a frotar su cabeza – "Ok, ok, recuerdo que le pedí entupidamente a ella que se casara conmigo y ella huyo. Y me moleste y me fui a tomar una copa… y a continuación Naruto y Hinata entraron en el bar y Hinata me trajo devuelta aquí. Y entonces yo… yo… yo… oh no"

Sasuke salto de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y cerro de golpe la puerta – "Por favor. Por favor. Por favor, dime que no dije nada"

Sasuke resbalo en el suelo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos – "No puedo creer que le dije a Hinata que la amaba… me refiero a que me había enamorado de ella ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué diablos esta mal contigo Sasuke? ¿Ves esta es la razón por la que no conviene hablar con chicas, le dices a una chica que estas enamorado de ella, después de solo un par de días. Baka, quien lo es… un baka que se habla a si mismo"

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la puerta – "No puedo creer que le dije a Hinata que la amaba… en realidad medio enamorado. Oh ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Sasuke ¿Estas bien?"

Sasuke se congelo y no decía ninguna palabra. Hinata llamo a la puerta – "¿Sasuke?"

"Un… ¿Si?"

"¿Estas bien?"

Sasuke se levanto y abrió la puerta – "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

Hinata preocupada – "Te he oído gritar"

"¿Oíste lo que estaba diciendo?"

"No ¿Por qué gritabas?"

"Si… yo me golpee en el pie"

Hinata miro confundida a Sasuke – "Oh… um ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"No tengo un enorme dolor de cabeza… tu me trajiste aquí ¿verdad?"

"Si lo hice… ¿Sasuke podemos hablar?"

Sasuke comenzó a sudar – "a…a…a ¿sobre que?"

"Acerca de lo que ocurrió ayer"

Sasuke se maldijo por el pánico – "Uhhh… yo" – Sasuke quería abofetearse a si mismo por haber balbuceado como un idiota

"Acerca de nosotros… me refiero a la boda"

Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio – "Oh gracias Kami-sama. Me refiero a si vamos a hablar" – Sasuke camino hacia la sala seguido de Hinata

Se sentaron en el sofá juntos y muy cerca – "Sasuke ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Era eso" – Hinata no quería escuchar algo malo, Sasuke vio el rostro de Hinata – "Quiero decir que si"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, me refiero… yo ya estaba acostumbrado a la idea y no quiero ser enviado a otro pueblo en caso de que no nos casáramos" – Sasuke susurro para si las ultimas palabras – "Y yo no quiero que me envíen fuera"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada… por lo que supongo hay que empezar a decirle a nuestros amigos"

"Bueno le dije a Naruto anoche y…"

Sasuke la interrumpió – "para que todos los de Konoha supieran" – ambos rieron y Sasuke recordó algo – "Enseguida vuelvo" – Sasuke salto y corrió de vuelta a su habitación.

Hinata estaba sentada y escuchaba el revolver y tirar cosas alrededor de la habitación. Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa sobre lo que estaba buscando, finalmente Sasuke regreso a la sala. Estaba realmente nervioso – "Hinata se que este no es el camino, ya sea que todo ahora es raro pero estoy tratando de hacer esto lo mas normal posible… así que aquí tienes" – Sasuke le arrojo una cajita negra y se sentó en una silla lejos de Hinata.

"¿Qué es esto?" – Hinata pregunto agitando la caja

"S…solo ábrelo"

Hinata abrió la caja – "Sasuke"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" – Hinata tomo el hermoso anillo de diamantes que se encontraba en la caja – "Pero ¿Por qué me lo estas dando a mi?"

Sasuke sonrió ante los recuerdos – "Era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio a ella cuando se casaron… mi madre me lo dio cuando se fijo el compromiso para dárselo a mi futura esposa… tu"

Hinata amplio los ojos no sabia eso. Sasuke poso su mirada en el anillo preguntándose si había hecho algo malo. En una fracción de segundo se fue directo al piso sucedió tan rápido que apenas noto que Hinata lo había abrazado – "Sasuke gracias"

"Uh… no hay de que"

Hinata se puso de pie y ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse – "Lo siento… creo que solo estoy un poco emocionada"

"Esta bien… la mayoría de las chicas se emocionan con el compromiso y con el anillo"

"Si… yo solo deseo poder llevarlo"

"Bueno vamos de hacer algo. Tal vez si decimos que queremos estar de vuelta en nuestros cuerpos, al mismo tiempo, volvamos" – Hinata asintió, respiraron profundamente y cerraron los ojos y dijeron – "Quiero estar de vuelta en mi cuerpo"

Ambos abrieron los ojos y Sasuke gruño – "Maldición… pensé que funcionaria"

"Yo también quería ser la novia el día de la boda y no el novio" – Hinata rió, pero vio la mirada triste en el rostro de Sasuke – "No quieres usar vestido ¿no?"

"No… pero no tengo elección ¿Qué debo hacer? Nosotros solo tenemos que trabajar mas duro y pensar mejor"

"Si, hay que añadirlo a la lista"

"¿Lista?"

"Si, la lista de las cosas que tenemos que hacer antes de la boda"

"¿Le dijiste a Naruto ayer que fuera nuestro padrino de boda?"

"Yo no sabia ¿quieres que sea él?"

"No, de todos modos no tienes que pedírselo. Además, incluso si no se lo pides lo asumirá automáticamente… ¿A quien quieres de dama de honor?"

"Tenten… Naruto menciono algo sobre una despedida de soltero"

Sasuke la interrumpió – "Dile que no, no importa lo que él diga, no quiero una de esas entupidas fiestas. ¿Tenten aceptara ir con Naruto?"

"Ella querrá, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso"

"Ok ¿Qué otra cosa?"

"Tenemos que conseguir nuestro smoking y vestido, organizar la fiesta de boda, tener una cena de ensayo, y cenar una noche con mi padre, Hanabi y Neji"

"Bueno no será tan malo" – Hinata no respondió – "¿Pasa algo Hinata?"

"Bien hay que dejar a mi padre contento y ya sabes como es Neji… pero esperemos que no sea demasiado malo"

Sasuke comenzó a meditar – "Eso no es lo que quería oír"

"Lo siento" – Hinata miro el reloj – "Me tengo que ir"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer… por lo que tu tienes que estar en mi casa a las siete. También tienes que hablar con Tenten antes de esta noche"

"¿Dónde vive ella?" – Hinata anoto la dirección de Tenten en un pedazo de papel para Sasuke – "Ok, adiós Sasuke. Suerte" – Hinata le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y salio corriendo de la casa.

Sasuke suspiro y decidió ir donde Tenten, le llevo un rato encontrar la casa, pero cuando lo hizo Tenten abrió la puerta. Sasuke vio de pie allí a Ino y Sakura. Con rabia le gritaron – "Hinata ¿te casaras con Sasuke-kun?"

"Yo… yo…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Yo… yo…." – Sasuke no sabia que decir.

Tenten llego a rescatarlo – "Vamos muchachas, ustedes saben que fue un entupido rumor iniciado por Naruto ¿cierto Hinata?"

Sasuke todavía no sabia que decir – "Yo… yo… um"

Tenten estaba confundida – "¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien? El matrimonio con Sasuke en solo una gran broma ¿verdad?"

Temari hablo desde la sala – "Pueden ustedes tres dejar de decir tantas estupideces para que podamos llegar al fondo de esto"

Las cinco jóvenes entraron a la sala. Tenten, Sasuke, Ino y Temari se sentaron en un sillón frente a Sasuke, estaba empezando a sudar. Temari sonrió – "Así que Hinata tengo una pregunta… ¿Es Sasuke bueno en la cama?"

"Temari" – gritaron Sakura, Ino y Tenten

Temari comenzó a reír – "No era lo que ustedes querían saber"

Tenten rodó sus ojos – "Hinata ¿Qué esta pasando= ¿Tu y Sasuke se casan o no?"

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke estaba tratando de pensar en que decir – "Bueno, eh…. Hinata se casa con Sasuke"

Todas dijeron – "¿Por qué te refieres a ti misma en tercera persona?"

Sasuke suspiro – "Larga historia muy larga… pero se casan en cuatro días"

"¿Qué? Esto no puede ser ¿Por qué?" – Gritaban Sakura e Ino.

"Ustedes dos cálmense" – dijo Temari

"Pero Sasuke…"

"Pertenece a Hinata ahora, además ustedes dos nunca le importaron ¿verdad?"

"Bien"

Sasuke no sabía lo que estaba pasando – "¿Así que a ustedes dos ya no les gusta Sasuke?"

Sakura e Ino pensaron por unos segundos y ambas se encogieron de hombros – "Supongo que no, quiero decir que todos somos adultos y ahora Sasuke no es tan atractivo como solía ser"

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – "Perdonen pero ustedes hasta hace poco lo perseguían y se le tiraban encima y ahora que le aparece una novia, ya no lo quieren mas"

"No"

Sasuke sentía cono si lo hubieran abofeteado – "Si hubiera sabido hace años que tendería a Hinata como novia, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas, persecuciones de mujeres y dolores de cabeza y también me habría ahorrado el estupido jutsu de Jiraiya" – Sasuke decía en susurros.

"Lo siento eh estado saliendo mucho con Sasuke y a veces me cuenta todas esas situaciones" – dijo Sauce, para que no notaran extraño lo anterior que había dicho. "Tente ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero no miro a Sasuke – "Nada"

Sasuke no estaba convencido, ella sonaba un tanto molesta, así que decidió darle la noticia – "Bueno, quiero que seas mi dama de honor"

Tenten suspiro tranquilamente y se levanto – "No gracias, no quiero ser la dama de honor de esta boda"

"¿Qué? Pero tu Tenten y Hinata… quiero decir que somos amigas. Tienes que ser mi dama de honor"

"Somos amigas, pero no puedo ser parte de esta boda y ver como arruinas tu vida en un matrimonio con Sasuke. Hinata no se puede creer fácilmente que Uchiha Sasuke va a ser un buen marido… no es un buen ser humano" – Tenten salio fuera de la habitación y dejo a las chicas y a Sasuke sentados en silencio esperando a ver que iba a suceder.

Sasuke dejo salir un gran suspiro de frustración – "¿Acaso ustedes tres me van a gritar también?" antes de que cualquiera de ustedes quiera decirme algo deben sabes que esta no era nuestra idea de matrimonio. Pero debido a esto a y otras cosas… realmente llegamos a conocernos muy bien, así que puedo decir sinceramente que ninguna de ustedes sabe como es Sasuke. Es difícil para él expresar bien sus sentimientos, su vida no es perfecta. Pero se que… se preocupa mucho por mi. Nosotros nos casaremos muy pronto incluso si todo el mundo piensa que Sasuke no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella… me refiero a mi. Pero quizás él no merece a alguien tan hermosa, inteligente, cuidadosa y dulce como Hinata… Sasuke… quiero decir…. Pero no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella… digo él."

Todo quedo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Temari, Sakura e Ino dijeron al unísono – "Aww…. Eres tan dulce"

Tenten había estado escuchando todo el tiempo y ahora avía vuelto a la sala – "¿Quizás sientes todo lo que acabas de decir?"

Sasuke asintió – "Cada palabra"

"Realmente te gusta ¿No?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – "Uh… tal vez"

"esta totalmente enamorada de Sasuke. Apenas puedes hablar directamente de él" – dijo Temari.

"Tenten por favor confía en mi. Necesito tu ayuda para la boda" – Sasuke suplico un poco.

Tenten pensó por un momento – "Bueno… parece que tenemos una boda que hacer"

Sasuke, Ino y Temari gritaron – "Ah… Hinata se casa"

Sasuke se cubrió los oídos, ya que todas gritaban y dijo para si mismo – "Maldita sea, quiero decir que estoy feliz de que ya no estén locas por mi, pero ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan escandalosas?"

**En la oficina de Tsunade**

Shizune entra a la oficina de Tsunade y dijo – "Tsunade-sama, Sasuke Uchiha quiere verla" – Tsunade asintió y le hizo un gesto a Shizune para que saliera de la oficina.

"Estoy asumiendo de que todavía eres Hinata ¿o no?" – Tsunade dijo un poco molesta

Hinata frunció el ceño – "Si, todavía estoy atascada en este cuerpo"

"Ustedes todavía no han podido cambiar, su boda es tan solo en cuatro días"

"Lo se, lo se. He estado un poco preocupada últimamente esta situación se vuelve mas complicada. Y estoy pensando en cosas"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Bueno, por eso vine aquí a hablar con usted acerca de esas cosas. Sasuke ha estado actuando extraño cuando esta conmigo y me dices cosas muy extrañas"

"Explícate Hinata"

"Pues el otro día después de que usted y Jiraiya se quedaron discutiendo Sasuke me pidió que nos casáramos y anoche me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, pero estaba bastante borracho, en ese momento. Así que me preguntaba, ya que usted es el mejor ninja me dijera ¿Por qué Sasuke esta actuando de modo extraño?"

Tsunade no podía dejar de reír, incluso pensaba que aunque Hinata tuviera veinte años era aun tan inocente como una adolecente – "Hinata es muy sencillo de explicar lo que le esta pasando a Sasuke. Él esta actuando raro porque él esta enamorado de ti. Pero creo que ya lo sabias ¿no?"

"Si, pero yo no estaba segura de que Uchiha Sasuke, después de solo un par de días se enamorara de mi Hyuuga Hinata"

"El amor es una cosa muy difícil Hinata, ocurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero la cuestión es darse cuenta"

"No estoy segura todavía, pero esta noche tengo la intención de averiguarlo. Le puedo preguntar algo ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Jiraiya?"

"Yo de ese baka"

Hinata sonrió – "Lo que usted diga Tsunade-sama. Voy a alistarme para mas tarde ir a la cena del infierno o también conocida como la cena con mi padre"


	13. Chapter 13

"**Cena con Hiashi"**

Sasuke pasó el resto del día con Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten, ellas hablaban de cómo seria la boda hasta que Sasuke se tuvo que ir a la cena. Cuando caminaba entre las puertas un grupo de mujeres corrió hasta él y lo rodearon

"Hinata-sama mírese"

"Se ve como un hombre"

"No puede cenar con Hiashi-sama viéndose así"

"¿Qué va a pensar Uchiha-sama?"

"Vamos, tenemos que dejarla muy hermosa Hinata-sama" – antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo las mujeres, evidentemente, lo arrastraron hacia la casa. Sasuke tuvo que luchar contra sus instintos de hombre para no mirar a hurtadillas mientras que las mujeres lo bañaban. Esa fue la cosa más difícil que tuvo que hacer desde que estaba en el cuerpo de Hinata. Él sabia que si ella se enteraba de que él había examinado su "mercancía" nunca le volvería a hablar.

Sasuke mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que estuvo totalmente vestido cuando los abrió quería suicidarse – "¿Por qué yo?"

Una de las mujeres le arreglaba el pelo a Sasuke y le sonrió – "Se ve muy bonita Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama y el amo Hiashi estarán muy impresionados"

**En la casa de Sasuke**

Hinata acababa de salir de una muy rápida y embarazosa ducha y estaba buscando algo de ropa para vestir. Cuando encontró un par de pantalones negros y una camisa azul, se miro al espejo – "Bueno, Sasuke esta bastante apuesto, ahora a ver el cabello" – Hinata paso media hora tratando de peinarse como Sasuke – "¿Cómo hace esto todos los días?" – Hinata miro hacia abajo y en la mesa vio el anillo que Sasuke le había obsequiado. Lo contemplo hasta percatarse de la hora, puso el anillo en su bolsillo y corrió a la puerta.

**En el compuesto Hyuuga**

Sasuke escucho un golpe en la puerta y corrió a abrirla solo para verse a si mismo de pie frente a él – "Me veo bien maldición… pero en mi verdadero cuerpo" – dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Sasuke de arriba hacia abajo y comenzó a reír – "Cállate. No es gracioso"

"Si, si lo es" – Hinata trato de dejar de reír, pero no funcionaba.

"Como si esta cena no pudiera ponerse peor tengo que usar ropa color rosa. Sasuke Uchiha nunca usa ese color ni para cenar con su futuro suegro"

Hinata intervino y cerro la puerta – "Calma esta noche no va a ser tan mala"

"Sigues diciendo eso, pero no parece estar mejor"

"Sasuke estoy muy nerviosa, por favor, no añadas mas problemas" – Hinata camino por la sala y tomo asiento.

Sasuke enseguida se sentó a su lado – "Esto esta mal" – hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Sasuke decidió hablar – "La habitación es demasiado púrpura"

"¿Qué?"

"Las paredes de la habitación púrpura, las sabanas púrpura, las almohadas púrpura… todo púrpura"

"Me gusta el púrpura… es mejor que vivir en una casa oscura"

"Mi casa no es oscura… es un estilo de elección"

"Es deprimente, eso es lo que es"

Sasuke pensó por un momento – Bueno si no te gusta puedes arreglar la casa después de casarnos. Salvo que no puedes pintar nuestra habitación de púrpura" – Hinata se sorprendió – "¿Qué?"

"Has dicho nuestra habitación"

"Ah… eso… no hay problema si quieres tener tu propia habitación"

"No esta bien solo que te estas comenzando a convertir en un verdadero marido… en unos días mas nos casaremos y me trasladare a tu casa y tendré que renunciar a…"

"¿Renunciar a que?"

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder Hiashi entro en la habitación y se limpio la garganta. Sasuke y Hinata se sorprendieron y Hinata perdió el aliento – "Padre"

Hiashi miro confundido – "Sasuke es un poco temprano para que me llames padre. Ahora, la cena esta lista vamos a sentarnos"

Hinata vio como Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo sujeto de la mano – "Solo sostén mi mano y apriétala si te sientes molesto. Creo que esta noche será estresante" – Sasuke asintió y tomo su mano y entraron al comedor donde Neji y Hanabi estaban sentados ya. Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Hiashi pregunto – "Entonces, Sasuke ¿Cuáles son tus planes para tu y mi hija?"

Hinata comenzó a sudar – "Uh… eh…" – Sasuke empezó a apretar la mano de Hinata – "Uh… quiero decir que quiero reconstruir mi clan con hinata y tener muchas Hijos"

Hiashi asintió – "Muy bien ustedes dos crearan todo un nuevo doujutsu cuando sus hijos obtengan el Byakugan y el Sharingan. Sasuke los convertirá en los mejores y mas grandes ninjas de Konoha y así te podrás asegurar de que tu familia y la casa estarán a cargo de Hinata y tu solo te enfocaras en entrenar a mis nietos"

Hinata murmuro para si misma – "A poco solo de ama de casa" – Sasuke apretó su mano tratando de hacerla sentir mejor

La cena transcurrió normal y nadie decía nada, Neji decidió hacer las cosas mas interesantes – "Así que Hinata-sama… ¿Dónde estuvo anoche? Me di cuenta de que no llego a casa"

Sasuke casi tiro su chucillo a Neji y Hinata casi se ahoga con la comida. Sasuke vio a Hiashi fruncir el ceño, Sasuke hablo antes que Hinata – "Uh… yo estuve en la casa de Sasuke-kun"

"¿Qué?" – grito Hiashi

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse – Hia… digo padre, Sasuke-kun estaba muy enfermo y que tipo de mujer seria yo si no cuidara de él"

Hiashi estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y luego asintió – "Muy bien"

Neji sonrió – "Entonces ¿Cómo es que exactamente cuido de el Hinata-sama… nos diría exactamente que fue lo que hizo?"

"Neji" – Gritaron todos en la mesa

Neji no podía dejar de reír – "Ya entendí, cálmense todos"

Hanabi rodó sus ojos – "De todos modos yo tengo una pregunta para la parejita que esta cerca de casarse. ¿Cómo fue que ustedes se hicieran tan cercanos?"

Sasuke pensó por un momento – "Creo que todo el crédito lo tiene Jiraiya" – Hinata no podía dejar de reír, pero nadie mas entendió la broma

La cena iba bastante bien hasta que Hiashi decidió dar un discurso – "Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí vamos a hablar de la boda, en tres días Hinata se convertirá en Uchiha. Y como el matrimonio será para siempre tendrás que renunciar a tu condición como futura jefa del clan Hyuuga y así Hanabi pronto será la nueva heredera"

"Perdón" – Grito Sasuke

"¿Cuál es el problema Hinata?"

"Que la pequeña valla a la cabeza del clan es ridículo. Hinata… me refiero a que yo merezco ser la jefa del clan, soy diez veces mejor que ella"

"Hinata no eleves la voz. No tienes derecho no estas en el mismo nivel que tu hermana, ella es mucho mejor que tu. Lo menos que puedes hacer es callarte y casarte con Sasuke"

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento – "Usted no puede decir eso así nada mas"

"Escuche señorita no se que esta mal con usted esta noche, pero esta cena se a terminado"

Hinata se puso de pie – "Hyuuga-sama, por favor déme un poco de tiempo con Hinata para hablar"

Hiashi asintió – "Buena idea Sasuke, debe hablar con hinata un poco ya que no la veras hasta el día de l boda" – Hiashi se levanto y abandono la mesa y llamo a Neji y hanabi para que lo siguieran

Hubo un tiempo de silencio hasta que Hinata hablo – "No puedes dejar de causar problemas para que todo valla mejor… mi padre gritando no es poner mejor la situación" – Hinata salio de la habitación

Sasuke rápidamente grita – Hinata, Hinata"


	14. Chapter 14

"**La boda está casi aquí"**

"Hinata espera" – grito Sasuke al ver como Hinata corría hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Sasuke corrió tras ella y cerro la puerta tras él. Hinata estaba sentada en la cama abrazando una almohada a su pecho – "¿Hinata?"

"No me hables"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya te dije que no me hables"

"¿Por qué actúas así otra vez?"

"Porque trato de hacer todo lo mejor posible y termina el todo un lío"

"¿Cómo todo un lío?"

"Gritar a mi padre. Se te olvida que estas en mi cuerpo, no puedes hablarle así"

"¿Has oído lo que dijo? Es un idiota"

"Entonces tu debes de ser igual que él, porque eres un idiota también"

Sasuke suspiro y Hinata se sentó en el marco de la ventana – "¿Y tu solo me dirás que debo hacer desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte?"

"Aquí viene el sarcasmo"

"Bueno que se supone que te voy a decir ¿Por qué al parecer tengo que seguir tu juego?" – Paso un tiempo en silencio Sasuke miro a Hinata, quien trataba de no llorar, pero las lagrimas ya habían empezado a caer – "¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo sabes lo de Hanabi?"

"Hace un par de días Tsunade-sama me lo contó"

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Hinata se encogió de hombros – "Parecías muy preocupado por todo esto y yo creí que no me prestabas atención"

Sasuke se sintió herido – "¿Realmente crees que no me importas?" – Hinata asintió – "Así que es así como me ves, piensas que tengo un corazón frió y que no quiero casarme"

"No…"

"Obviamente eso es lo que piensas o lo que me quisiste decir"

"No se que hacer cuando estoy a tu alrededor por que eres tan… cerrado"

"Yo no soy así"

"Que si eres"

Sasuke suspiro y se sentó en la cama delante de Hinata – "Bueno quizás a veces puedo serlo, pero esa es de la manera en que soy yo, no puedo evitarlo"

"Ya lo se"

"¿Así que estas llorando porque Hanabi encabezara el clan?"

"Honestamente, no es tan malo realmente"

"La verdad es que no puedes permitir que tu padre de hable de esa manera"

"¿Qué se supone que haga con mi padre? Él no cree que yo sea buena"

"Pues es un tonto… incluso te perderá de este lugar"

"No creo que le haga falta a nadie ni a nada en este lugar, bueno quizás a Neji si"

"Así que tendré que suponer que nos visitara mucho"

"Si ¿acaso seria un problema?"

"No como yo"

Hinata comenzó a reír – "Bien no lo podemos culpar. Ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien. Solo tienen que conocerse ya que serán familia. ¿Es raro?"

"¿Qué cosa es raro?"

Hinata miro a Sasuke – "¿Es raro para ti casarte?"

"Es raro para todo el mundo ¿Por qué debería ser diferente en mi caso?"

"Porque tu vas a tener una familia… otra vez"

Sasuke se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que acabada de escuchar – "Siempre eh prensado que revivir mi clan no es tener una familia"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Realmente lo que me preocupa ahora es en como volver a nuestros cuerpos, que en revivir mi clan"

"¿Crees que nunca mas volveremos?"

"Espero que si, todavía no se que estamos haciendo mal"

"Yo tampoco quizás solo nos hemos estado enfocando en la boda y no hemos pensado verdaderamente en ello"

"Tal vez tengas razón, además creo que tendré que pensar sobre el vestido que tengo que llevar"

"¿Puedes dejar que Tenten escoja el vestido de novia para ti? Y no verlo hasta que sea el día de la boda ¿Lo arias?"

"Si, no hay problemas yo no sabia que elegir de todos modos. Pero ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?"

"Te eh estado preguntando mucho y también tengo una pregunta mas… hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente y todo es por causa de este cambio de cuerpos. Y me pregunto ahora que sabes mas de mi… ¿Qué piensas acerca de mi?"

Sasuke sabia la respuesta, pero no sabia como decírselo a ella – "Hinata honestamente eh estado pensando mucho sobre esto y yo también… que no se te olvide que estas a mi alrededor mucho mas que nadie"

Hinata estaba muy confundida – "Oh"

Sasuke comenzó a reprocharse mentalmente – "Tú eres un tonto. Que diablos le acabas de decir. Esta era tu oportunidad y la dejaste pasar. Eres un gran idiota. Simplemente dile como te sientes ahora"

"Hinata yo…" – Sasuke no alcanzo a terminar su frase, porque alguien golpeo la puerta

Neji abrió la puerta y vio a Hinata – "¿Hinata-sama puedo entrar? Oh Sasuke no sabia que estabas todavía aquí, mejor voy a volver mas tarde"

Hinata se puso de pie – "Esta bien yo ya me iba" – le sonrió a Sasuke – "Creo que nos veremos el día de nuestra boda" – Hinata abrazo a Sasuke y le susurro – "Voy a tratar de verte antes de esa fecha" – Sasuke asintió y Hinata se fue.

"Neji cerro la puerta tras de él – "Usted sabe que su padre se pondría furioso si se entera de que estuvo con Sasuke a solas en la habitación"

Sasuke rodó los ojos – "Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada"

Neji rió – "Oh, por favor Hinata-sama usted sabe que esta con un monstruo"

Sasuke amplio sus ojos – "¿Un que?"

"Usted sabe que todo el mundo piensa que usted es tan linda e inocente, pero cuando estas cerca de él te vuelves menos inocente" – Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no pudo detener una sonrisa – "Pero de todos modos no vine para hablar de eso con usted, quiero hablar con usted acerca de su boda"

"Escucha neji, no me importa lo que tu digas, me voy a casar con Sasuke"

Neji se sentó en una silla junto a Sasuke – "Ya se, no es sobre eso… ten" – Neji le dio una cajita a Sasuke

"¿Qué es?"

"Un regalo de bodas"

Sasuke abrió la casa y vio un collar de perlas – "Esto esta muy lindo… muchas gracias"

"Que bueno que te gusto y quiero disculparme por ser tan exagerado con el asunto de su matrimonio con Sasuke. Sabe que me siento como su hermano mayor y como protector tengo que velar por usted"

"Sasuke no es tan malo como piensas"

"Usted lo conoce mejor que yo"

"Él esta tratando de cambiar es solo que le es difícil. ¿Podrías darle otra oportunidad?"

"Si bien voy a tratar de ser mas amable con él, pero yo venia a preguntarle si ¿Se encontraba bien, por lo que paso con lo del liderazgo del clan?"

"En realidad eso no fue por lo que me moleste"

"Eso es bueno, además de que ahora usted será la esposa del líder Uchiha y usted es y será mucho mejor líder de lo que nunca será Hanabi. La dejare para que duerma un poco, se vienen días bastante ajetreados. Tenten vendrá por usted para comprar el vestido. Espero que escojan un vestido muy hermoso y que Sasuke intervenga en la elección"

Sasuke se rió – "Bien"

Hinata caminaba hacia el distrito Uchiha mientras repetía las palabras una y otra vez – "Tú pasas mucho más tiempo alrededor mió más que nadie" – ella no sabia que esperar de Sasuke, pero ella no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta. Sintió algo raro dentro de la casa de Sasuke y corrió hacia la puerta – "¿Hola?"

Ella se asusto al escuchar unos ronquidos y saco un kunai y cerro la puerta. Camino por el pasillo y escucho que los sonidos procedían desde el sofá levanto el kunai y se acerco – "How"

Hinata suspiro – "¿Naruto?"

Naruto apareció en el sofá – "¿Quién creías que era?"

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Esperando por ti, ya que estas por casarte Sasuke. Me quedare contigo hasta la boda"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el pacto"

"¿Qué pacto?"

"Lo has olvidado. El pacto que hicimos hace años, cuando uno de nosotros se casara el otro vendría a ayudarlo. Tu sabes para hacer esto de la boda mas divertido"

Hinata se rió – "Suenas como una niña"

"Cállate. Mañana tendremos mucho que hacer, así que voy a necesitar mi sueño de belleza" – Naruto salto del sofá y empezó a caminar por el pasillo

"¿Adonde vas?"

"Mi habitación, por supuesto"

"¿Tienes tu propia habitación?"

"¿Y por que no? Ahora buenas noches" – Naruto cerro la puerta de golpe dejando a una muy confundida Hinata

Hinata suspiro – "Bueno, es solo Naruto, que podría hacer, posiblemente, empeorar las cosas"


	15. Chapter 15

"**Noche de Chicas y Chicos"**

Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente con Naruto gritando en su oído – "Sasuke, despierta tenemos que ir a la tienda"

Hinata arrastro las mantas y se cubrió la cabeza – "Vete"

"Vamos, sabes que tenemos que ir"

"Bien. Bien" – tres horas después Hinata y Naruto finalmente vestían sus trajes.

Naruto monopolizo el espejo – "Mírame, me veo bien. Definitivamente voy a ser el hombre mas atractivo en la boda"

"¿Acaso Sasuke no lo es me refiero a mi?"

"Lo serias si yo no fuera a tu boda" – "Hinata solo reía – Esto es grave, voy a tener a todas las chicas tras de mi. Tendré que bailar con todas ellas" – Naruto comenzó a bailar por toda la tienda con música imaginada

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y regreso su vista al espejo y no podía apartar la vista de el – "Sasuke se ve tan guapo. No se que mas decir"

Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos – "¿Estas pensando en Hinata?"

"Se puede decir que si"

Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda y grito – "Vamos a comprar estos dos trajes y listo, para el sábado. Vamos, vístete que tenemos que ir a un lugar"

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? Naruto"

Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro – "Ya veras"

**En casa de Hinata**

Tenten despertó furiosamente a Sasuke – "Vamos Hinata tenemos que ir por tu vestido de novia"

Sasuke se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas – "Vete"

"Despierta tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido"

Sasuke se sentó en la cama – "Te necesito para que lo hagas"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo nunca eh elegido un vestido y me conoces muy bien así que por favor solo escoge un vestido para mi"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si, tengo algo que hacer de todos modos"

"Bueno, si estas segura, pero todavía tenemos que reunirnos en la tienda de ramen en unas dos joras mas"

"Claro que iré mas tarde" – Tenten asintió y estaba a punto de salir cuando Sasuke la llamo – "Espera… casi se me olvida tu vestido tiene que ser corto y no largo"

"¿Qué?"

"Es mi boda y quiero que tu vestido sea así"

"Vaya perra que eres. Mira que estar recibiendo medidas para mi vestido" – Tenten rió y Sasuke rápidamente le tiro una almohada y ella salio corriendo de la habitación.

Después de buscarle como siempre, Sasuke estaba a punto de darse por vencido – "¿Dónde esta? Tengo que ir con Tenten pronto"

Una voz detrás de él dijo – "¿Me estas buscando a mi?"

Sasuke se volteo y vio a Jiraiya apoyado contra un árbol, Sasuke grito – "Si, tenemos que hablar"

"Acerca de…"

"Necesito que me digas como deshacer el jutsu"

"Ya te lo dije, no lo se"

"La boda es la próxima semana"

"Sasuke se que quieres regresar a tu cuerpo, pero…"

Sasuke lo interrumpió – "Esto no es acerca de mi, yo necesito esto para Hinata. No me importa si yo tengo que cambiarme al cuerpo de otra persona mientras ella este en el suyo"

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella se lo merece… merece ser la novia mas hermosa, feliz y tener lindos recuerdos de ese día."

"¿Y tu? ¿Quieres tu cuerpo también?

"Yo… yo solo… supongo que quiero que sea feliz, eso es todo lo que quiero"

Jiraiya sonrió – "Bueno yo se donde puedo encontrar algunos viejos pergaminos quizás uno de ellos me dirá como invertir el jutsu"

Sasuke asintió – "Gracias, me tengo que ir" – Sasuke salio corriendo hacia la tienda de ramen.

Jiraiya miraba todavía sonriente a Sasuke mientras se alejaba – "Tal vez esto no resulte tan malo después de todo"

Tenten, Sakura e Ino estaban esperando a Sasuke. Sakura grito – "Es ella. Llegas tarde Hinata"

"Lo siento, eh tenido algunas cosas que arreglar"

Ino sonrió – "Apuesto que te reuniste con Sasuke para tener tiempo a solas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

Sasuke rodó los ojos – "No, yo no"

Tenten rió – "Bueno vamos ya"

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Nos tomaremos el día completo para ir al spa"

"¿Spa?"

"Si, masajes, tratamientos faciales"

A Sasuke le gusto la parte de los masajes – "Eso realmente no suena tan mal"

**Con Naruto y Hinata**

"Naruto ¿Dónde vamos?" – pregunto Hinata a Naruto que la arrastraba por las calles de Konoha

"Donde Kakashi"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ya veras cuando lleguemos allí, ahora apresúrate"

"Sabes que no le gustan las sorpresas"

"Será divertido, te lo prometo" – los dos comenzaros a correr y pronto se encontraron en el apartamento de Kakashi – "Bien estamos aquí"

Kakashi rápidamente abrió la puerta – "Finalmente llegan, felicitaciones por tu boda Sasuke"

"Gracias… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" – Pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban lentamente y vio una gran mesa redonda y un montón de chicos – "Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji-nisan digo neji ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda – "Estamos jugando al póquer en la noche de muchachos"

Hinata deja salir un largo suspiro – "Póquer ¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Si yo pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato, además mañana será tu noche de soltero" – Naruto tomo asiento y Sasuke hizo lo mismo – "Bueno muchachos a jugar"

Lee se dirigió a Sasuke – "¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te vas a casar?"

"Uh, me siento nervioso. Supongo"

Todos comenzaron a reír Hinata se sonrojo levemente y Kiba dijo – "¿Sasuke Uchiha nervioso? Solo por casarse con Hinata"

Lee sonrió – "Bueno, ella tiene todo lo bueno, es inteligente, se esta convirtiendo en una excelente kunoichi y es muy…"

Chouji trago todo lo que tenia en la boca e interrumpió a Lee – "Ella es caliente ¿han visto cuando ella no utiliza esa entupida chaqueta?"

Todos asintieron a excepción de Neji y Hinata.

Neji amplio los ojos – "¿Qué? Todos son unos pervertidos con mi prima"

Sai se encogió de hombros y sonrió – "¿Nos estas culpando a nosotros? Tienes una prima muy caliente en tu casa"

Neji dejo sus cartas obre la mesa – "Cállate"

Shikamaru suspiro – "Puede ser molesto, pero es la verdad… Sasuke ¿estas bien?"

Todos se miraron a Hinata que estaba muy roja después de escuchar a todos los chicos hablando de ella y su cuerpo. Naruto comenzó a reír – "No te enojes solo porque todos pensamos que tú esposa esta caliente"

Hinata no sabia que decir – "Uh… Eh… ¿gracias?"

Neji estaba irritado – "Dejen de hablar de ella, ahora solo juguemos a las cartas"

Naruto se puso de pie – "Si, de acuerdo Neji dejaremos de hablar de ella. Ahora solo juguemos" – todo el mundo paso las cartas, excepto Hinata – "Sasuke vamos a beber un trago suave para comenzar"

Hinata suspiro – "Bueno"

"De eso es lo que estoy hablando" – Naruto sirvió una ronda para todos – "Muy bien un brindis por Hinata y su cuerpo candente, que siempre pertenecerá a Sasuke" – Neji frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Naruto

Todos chocaron los vasos y de nuevo con la excepción de Neji y Hinata dijeron – "Por Hinata y su cuerpo candente" – Hinata aun no había bebido lo de su vaso cuando Naruto comenzó otra vez

Naruto levanto su copa – "Vamos muchachos otro mas" – y así pasaron las horas jugando cartas, bebiendo y riendo mucho. Hinata la estaba pasando muy bien y no se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba bebiendo

Hinata comenzó a reír sin control, Kakashi parecía confundido – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Acabo de recordar algunas cosas"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Ay como el hecho de que nunca le preste atención a Kiba y su amor por mi"

Kiba grito – "¿Qué? Yo nunca eh estado enamorado de ti"

Hinata suspiro – "Si, si lo estas, pero yo siempre estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Naruto. Me refiero a que todo el mundo sabia que a mi me gustaba Naruto-kun"

Todos quedaron en silencio a excepción de Hinata que se reía sin darse cuanta de lo que acababa de decir"

**En el spa**

Sasuke, Tenten, Ino y Sakura se encontraban recostadas sobre una mesa de madera esperando sus masajes. Sasuke tuvo que admitir algo a las chicas – "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero hoy fue realmente un día divertido no sabia que los spa podían ser tan relajantes"

Tenten comenzó a reír – "Hinata para eso es lo que son"

"Pues mes gusta todo esto, después de la boda y el drama… se siente muy bien estar relajada y no pensar en todas esas cosas"

Ino le arrojo una toalla juguetonamente a Sasuke – "Muchas gracias Hinata"

"Estaba bromeando cálmate" – Sasuke dice tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

"Hola queridas sus masajistas ya están listos para comenzar y señora Hyuuga su masajista estará aquí en breve" – dijo una mujer desde la puerta

"Aquí estoy"

Sasuke miro a un joven alto, rubio y musculoso de pie en la puerta – "Tienes que estar bromeando"

El hombre camino hacia él – "Señora Hyuuga. Hola mi nombre es Ben y seré su masajista el día de hoy. Valla se ve muy linda hoy" – dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Sasuke frunció el ceño - ¿Quieres que te golpee?

Ben trato de calmarlo – "Señora Hyuuga lo siento si la ofendí, ahora déjeme darle el masaje"

Sasuke se bajo de la mesa – "Oh no tu no me tocaras"

"No este nerviosa señora Hyuuga seré gentil" – dijo Ben mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sasuke, cosa que fue mala idea

"Te dije que no me tocaras" – Sasuke le dijo a ben y le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte, Ben cayo al piso

Ino, Sakura Y tenten gritaron – "Hinata"

Sasuke se volteo y dijo – "¿Qué?"


	16. Chapter 16

"**Fiesta"**

Sasuke sonrió al ver a Ben rodando en el piso en posición fetal, Ino se decidió a hablar – "No puedo creer que le dieras un puñetazo"

Sasuke suspiro – "Le dije que no me tocara, le di una advertencia razonable. Fue él el idiota que no escucho ¿Por qué me culpan a mi?"

Sakura sacudió la cabeza – "porque no puedes darle puñetazos a la gente así nada mas"

"Yo lo acabo de hacer y lo aria de nuevo también"

Tenten estaba confundida – "Todavía no entiendo porque lo golpeaste"

"Porque él me toco. ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?"

"Si entiendo esa parte, pero aquí esta la parte que me confunde. Ibas a recibir un masaje tenia que tocarte"

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta – "Pues no quería que me tocara"

Ino se comenzó a reír – "Vamos Hinata deja de ser tan tímida"

Ben finalmente se levanto y puso su mano en su estomago – "Yo lo siento mucho señora Hyuuga. Supongo que eh de decir por favor antes de tocarla"

"¿Estas tu bromeando conmigo?"

"No señora Hyuuga"

"¿Estas seguro?"

Ino le tiro una toalla a Sasuke – "Vamos Hinata solo deja que te den el estupido masaje"

"No"

Sakura comenzó a suplicar – "Por favor, por favor, por favor"

Tenten suspiro – "Bien hagamos un trato. Si recibes este masaje no tendremos la fiesta con strippers"

Sasuke pensó por un momento, no puedo soportar que este idiota toque a mi Hinata… me refiero a la espalda y hombros, Sasuke se recostó sobre la mesa – "Esta bien, pero mantén las manos por encima de la cintura"

Ben comenzó a crujir sus nudillos – "Creo que usted debería bajarse un poco su túnica"

"Creo que deberías callarte" – Ben suspiro y comenzó a masajear los hombros de Sasuke, Sasuke comenzó a balbucear para si mismo en susurros – "Me esta tocando un hombre. Me esta tocando. Sasuke Uchiha es tocado por un hombre"

"Señora Hyuuga ¿toda esta tensión se debe al nerviosismo por su boda?"

"Te dije que no me hablaras. De todos modos, por supuesto, estoy nerviosa ¿Cómo no estarlo?"

"Entonces ¿Cómo es el tipo con el que se casara?"

Sakura e Ino sonrieron – "Él es de ensueño…"

Tenten rodó sus ojos – "Y una vez mas, pertenece a Hinata"

Ben sonrió – "¿Dígame cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él?"

Sasuke pensó por un momento, estaba borracho… eso no importa. Qué diablos en menos de dos minutos estoy chismeando como una niña y soy masajeado por un hombre ¿Qué mas puede salir mal?

**En casa de Kakashi**

Hinata estaba aun riendo de su confesión a Naruto. Naruto se rasco la cabeza – "Sasuke estaba ¿enamorado de mi?"

Hinata le empujo juguetonamente – "No estupido, soy Hinata no Sasuke"

"¿Qué?"

"Soy Hinata atrapada en el cuerpo de Sasuke"

"¿Huh?"

Hinata dio un sorbo a su vaso – "Si, es una larga, larga, larga historia, pero para resumir, soy Hinata"

Los chicos no sabían que estaba pasando y se miraban entre ellos, hasta que Shikamaru comenzó a reír – "Espera un minuto ¿crees que eres Hinata?"

Hinata rodó sus ojos – "No me creo Hinata. Porque soy Hinata"

Todos excepto Hinata comenzaron a reír y Kiba grito – "No puedes ser Hinata, ella es diferente"

"Porque estoy en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Maldición ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"

Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de Hinata – "Valla hombre, estas totalmente borracho, hasta crees que eres Hinata"

Hinata suspiro – "Yo soy Hinata, así que hagamos otro brindis por mi"

Todos chocaron sus vasos – "Por Sasuke"

Hinata rodó los ojos y murmuraba – "Soy Hinata, no Sasuke" – ella no se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho lo bueno es que estaba muy borracha como para que le creyeran

**Al día siguiente**

Hinata se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza en un sofá misterioso – Ahora se como se debió sentir Sasuke" ella se sentó en el sofá – "¿Dónde estoy?"

Naruto entro en la habitación – Hey amigo. Anoche estuvo muy divertido"

"¿D e que hablas?"

"Estabas tan borracho, y realmente pensé que eras Hinata atrapada en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Pero eso no ocurrirá nunca"

Hinata pretendió reír – "si, cuáles son las probabilidades de todos modos ¿Qué hora es?"

"Las tres"

"¿De la tarde?"

"Si, ahora descansa un poco mas hasta que se te quite el dolor de cabeza, aquí te traje ropa de tu casa. Te veré mas tarde"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Volveré al lugar donde será tu despedida de soltero para terminar de arreglar un par de cosas. Vendré por ti después, espero que estés listo para entonces"

Hinata suspiro y se puso de pie – "¿Qué mas podría salir mal?"

Sasuke se despertó con los gritos de las chicas – "Levántate"

Él se despertó – "Uh… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí… y tu Temari? ¿Dónde diablos estabas ayer?"

"Tuve que ir donde Gaara y Kankuro para que pudieran venir a tiempo para la boda, ellos sabían que si no venían seria su funeral."

"Pues te perdiste de el masaje"

Tenten suspiro – "Se molesto por recibir un masaje"

"Él me molesto"

Sakura, Ino y tenten gritaron – "No es así"

"¿Y que diablos están haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

Temari arqueo una ceja – "te dormiste a las seis de la tarde"

"¿Qué? No"

"¿A que hora te dormiste?"

"Después de la salida del sol… antes no pude supongo que por los nervios"

"Ah que tierna eres"

"Cállense. Aun no han respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Todas gritaban – "Fiesta"

"Oh, no me olvide de eso… bien, solo déjenme vestirme"

Unas horas mas tarde, las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Tenten sentadas en la sala hablando, cuando Tenten dijo – "Es hora de los regalos. Primero abre el mió Hinata"

Sasuke sonrió – "Esto de los regalos no será tan malo" – abrió la caja, miro su interior y dijo sarcásticamente – "Eres tan hilarante Tenten"

"¿Qué es?" – pregunto Sakura

Sasuke suspiro – "Aceites de masaje"

Todas rieron y Tenten dijo – "Pensé esta vez disfrutarías del masaje si era Sasuke el que te lo daba"

Sasuke comenzó a imaginar que le daba un masaje a Hinata, esta ves abrió el de Temari – "Uh… gracias… Temari por el regalo ¿son velas?"

"Oh, por favor Hinata son velas especiales que emiten un aroma que pone a los hombres en estado de animo sexual"

Sasuke inhalo el aroma – "¿Realmente funciona?"

Temari sonrió – "Claro que funcionan, las eh probado con Shikamaru muchas veces"

Sasuke amplio los ojos ante tal declaración, Ino grito – "Sigo yo, sigo yo, se que amaras mis regalos"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tomo la bolsa y caso tres sujetadores y tres bragas de distinto color. Sasuke sonrió al verlos de cerca, uno era negro, uno blanco y otro azul marino. Todos ellos tenían el símbolo Uchiha estampado – "¿De donde sacaste esto?"

"Yo los mande a hacer especialmente para ti. Pensé que a Sasuke le gustarían"

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente – "Uh… creo que le gustaran bastante, estoy segura de eso"

Sakura sonrió – "Bueno yo se que mi regalo le encantara a Sasuke"

Sasuke saco de una bolsa un estetoscopio – "¿Qué es esto?"

"Sigue hay mas"

Sasuke ahora vio mas cosas – "Tacones blancos, sombrero cuadrado blanco…" – Sasuke amplio enormemente los ojos al sacar el ultimo elemento

Sasuke rió – "Es un traje de enfermera sexy. Naruto me dijo que esa era la fantasía de Sasuke"

Las chicas comenzaron a reír y Sasuke pensó en matar a Naruto, un fuerte ruido en la puerta las sobresalto. Tenten fue a abrir la puerta y tres miembros Anbu irrumpieron en el lugar. Uno de ellos dijo – "¿Dónde esta Hyuuga Hinata?"

Las cuatro chicas apuntaron a Sasuke, el hombre camino hacia el – "Estas en un gran problema Hinata y vamos a tener que hacer algo con eso" – uno de los otros hombres camino hacia el estereo y puso música tecno. Los hombres arrojaron sus mascaras y comenzaron a bailar.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron – "Strippers, oh no"


	17. Chapter 17

"**Amigos y Strippers"**

Hinata daba vueltas pos la casa de Kakashi esperando que Naruto viniera a recogerla – "Solo cálmate. Quiero decir cual es la probabilidad de que se repita lo de anoche… me refiero a que sea un desastre total…. Necesito un trago"

Hinata estaba tomando un sorbo a la botella de sake cuando Naruto llego – "¿Ya estas bebiendo?"

Hinata se encogió de hombros – "Yo… estaba aburrido…"

"Bueno, esta será la ultima noche en que estarás aburrido" – Naruto le dio un codazo – "Mañana por la noche estarás ocupado, si sabes a lo que me refiero" – Naruto rió

Hinata pretendía reír y dijo – "No yo no se lo que quieres decir"

Naruto se sobo la nuca – "Olvídalo hombre que vamos a llegar tarde"

Los dos se fueros y cuando llegaron a la casa de Sasuke todos estaba allí, Naruto miro a Hinata – Sasuke ¿estas bien?"

Hinata se puso nerviosa – "S…Si"

"Pues no te vez bien, creo que tienes fiebre o algo así"

"Estoy bien"

"No creo, algo parece estar mal contigo por suerte tengo algo aquí para ayudarte"

"¿Ayudarme? Pero estoy bien…"

Una mujer con traje de enfermera salio de la cocina y camino hasta Hinata – "Hola soy Candy y hoy seré tu enfermera. Te voy a cuidar muy bien"

Hinata comenzó a sudar – "Uh… Candy… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Los chicos comenzaron a reír y Naruto le dio una palmadas en la espalda a Hinata – "Estoy haciendo realidad tu fantasía Sasuke"

Candy comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Hinata cosa que la hizo entrar en pánico – "¿Qué fantasía?"

"No juegues conmigo. Esa fantasía que tu tenias de que una enfermera traviesa jugara contigo"

Candy comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke – "Sasuke-kun, por favor deja de ignorarme" – Candy empujo a Sasuke al sillón y se sentó en su regazo – "¿Qué tal si me dejas ir a beber unos tragos con mis amigos?" - De la cocina salieron más chicas y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de los chicos

Candy le sirvió una copa a Hinata – "Mas" – Candy sonrió y volvió a llenar el vaso de Hinata rápidamente – "Mas" – esta vez Candy miro como Hinata llenaba su vaso y rápidamente le arrebato la botella de las manos – "Lo siento Candy, pero eres demasiado lenta"

Naruto rió – "Maldición Sasuke déjanos algo de licor"

Hinata solo asintió y tomo un trago de la botella – Se que con Hinata no beberás de nuevo, pero quiero que esta noche me des algo de amor" – Candy se comenzó a quitar su traje y los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron – "Bueno tal vez en otro momento"

**En casa de Tenten**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo se dirigió a donde tenten – "Me mentiste"

Tenten rió – "Vamos no se puede tener una despedida se soltera sin ellos"

Los Anbu strippers ahora estaban si camisa, agarraron a Sasuke y comenzaron a bailar alrededor de él. Sasuke se congelo – "Tengo que salir de aquí… no puedo hacer una escena, o será muy sospechoso. Bien Sasuke puedes hacerlo" – uno de los chicos anbu comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y ahora Sasuke comenzó a entrar en pánico – "Piensa mas rápido Sasuke. Piensa como Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que hace Hinata? Si Hinata estuviera rodeada de idiotas ella, ella…"

Sasuke solo tuvo una idea y puso su plan en acción. El baile se detuvo inmediatamente, uno de los strippers grito – "¿Qué demonios a pasado?"

El segundo stripper miro hacia abajo – "¿Esta bien?"

El tercer stripper puso una mano sobre la frente de Sasuke – "Creo que esta bien solo se desmayo" – Sasuke intento no fruncir el ceño, ahora los strippers estaban mas cerca de él que antes

Tenten rió – "Esa es nuestra Hinata, de todos modos tenia un plan por si esto pasaba. Ustedes saben que hacer chicos"

Asintieron y un stripper agarro a Sasuke al estilo nupcial y dijo – "No hay problema Hinata, descansa aquí" – los strippers comenzaron a hablar de ella.

El stripper que estaba cargado a Hinata dijo – "Así que esta es la futura señora Uchiha, es realmente hermosa"

"Aparentemente, ella es súper agradable y se convertirá en una gran kunoichi… y tiene un buen cuerpo"

Sasuke intento mantener la calma ante las palabras de los strippers – "Si ella es tan bonita, pero ara una gran tontería, como casarse con un idiota como Uchiha"

"Este matrimonio será horrible"

"Valla, ahora que lo dices será horrible estar casada con un hombre que te ama y probablemente nunca te amara"

"Si el Uchiha no es el mejor cuando se trata de emociones, probablemente terminen mal"

"Entonces lo mas probable es que ellos se divorcien dentro de un par de años, que triste" – esto ultimo lo dijo antes de poner a Sasuke sobre la cama

Sasuke se sentó en la cama – "Hinata y yo no nos divorciaremos… ¿eso es seguro? ¿y donde esta ella? Nosotros nos casamos mañana y dijo que me vería antes de la boda y no ha… ¿Qué se supone que are ahora?" – Sasuke permaneció sentado un par de minutos – "Tengo que ir a ver a Hinata, me refiero a mi… esto es tan frustrante"

Sasuke salio rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a su casa, una vez fuera vio furtivamente por una ventana y alcanzo su nivel máximo de mortificación por lo que vio. Hinata tenía el torso descubierto, estaba rodada de chicas que bailaban. Sasuke trato de obtener su atención – "Hinata… hey Hinata aquí" – pero ella no lo miraba. Él encontró una roca y se la arrojo a Hinata, Hinata y Candy giraron a ver de donde vino la roca

Hinata rápidamente dejo de bailar y se volvió a la ventana donde saludo a Sasuke – "Uh, voy a tomar aire fresco y volveré a la fiesta" – antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo él ya estaba fuera de la casa – "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu allí?"

Hinata rodó los ojos – "Yo estaba tratando de divertirme"

"Con strippers"

Hinata suspiro – "Si y que tiene de malo Hinata"

Sasuke gruño – "No soy Hinata, tu lo eres"

"Lo que tu digas esposa" – Hinata trataba de mantener el equilibrio

"Estas borracha"

Hinata empujo a Sasuke juguetonamente – "Tu estuviste borracho hace un par de noches atrás y me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi"

Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Candy salio de la casa – "Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde estas?"

Sasuke gruño – "Mierda, tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos cosas que hablar"


	18. Chapter 18

"**El día ha llegado"**

Sasuke agarro a Hinata y comenzó a correr – "Sasuke ¿Por qué corres tan rápido no es nuestra noche de bodas todavía?"

Sasuke suspiro – "Sabes estoy empezando a molestar contigo"

Hinata comenzó a reír – "No puedes molestarte conmigo porque tú me amas" – Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una colina. Hinata miro hacia el cielo – "Que lindo verdad" – hipo – "Hay muchas estrellas esta noche. Ahora ¿Por qué esta tan molesto mi pequeño Sasuke-kun?"

"Bueno cual crees tu que es, A: te emborrachaste en mi cuerpo. B: estabas bailando con strippers. C: me hiciste parecer un tonto delante de mis amigos. o D: todas las anteriores"

Hinata levanto una mano – "Yo se la respuesta, es la letra D ¿no es así?"

"Fue una pregunta retórica ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?"

"Hacer que" – hipo – "Tu te emborrachaste en mi cuerpo en primer lugar. Ya además yo no estoy" – hipo – "Borracha… esta no es la primera noche en que bebo"

Sasuke amplio los ojos – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya estuve totalmente borracha y lo hice con" – hipo – "Naruto"

Sasuke sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse – "Y lo hiciste ¿Qué?"

Hinata cayo hacia atrás y comenzó a rodar mientras reía – "Ver tu expresión no tiene precio. No podía siquiera hablar con Naruto, en mi cuerpo, que te hace pensar que podría besarlo estando en el tuyo"

"Bueno ¿Entonces que paso?"

"Nada" – hipo – "Yo solo le dije que era Hinata atrapada en tu cuerpo"

"¿Hiciste que? Tu estas echando a perder todo esto. Ahora comienza a comportarte mejor"

"Mi teatro es tan bueno o mejor que el tuyo" – hipo – "Deja de tratarme así"

"Esto es confuso para mi"

"Todo esto es confuso" – hipo – "Pero debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por todo. Simplemente deberías dejar bailar sin preocuparte tanto por lo que piensen tus amigos"

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y se sentó junto a Hinata – "Yo no bailo, además que debemos concentrarnos en nuestra boda… que es mañana por si no lo recuerdas"

"Yo" – hipo – "Jiraiya debe de recordar la forma de invertir este jutsu"

"Tengo la duda que si sabe, pero y si no fuera así" – Hinata permaneció unos minutos en silencio y comenzó a reír abruptamente – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Todo esto es tan gracioso, el cambio de cuerpos es gracioso"

Sasuke pensó por un momento – "Si, esta experiencia ha tenido sus momentos divertidos… pero no cuando me golpeaste"

"Una vez" – hipo – "Y te lo merecías"

"No"

"Si, y lo sabes porque estas sonriendo"

Sasuke se alejo rápidamente "No"

"Si, aun no puedes creer que" – hipo – "Que te divirtieras conmigo"

"¿Y que si es así?"

"Tal ves tu me amas…"

"Un Anbu stripper te ama"

"¿Qué?"

"Larga historia… pero tenemos que hablar de porque estas tan borrachas esta noche"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza – "Olvídalo no es algo importante. No necesitas saber el porque"

"Hinata…"

Se vieron interrumpidos por una rubia gritando – "Sasuke ¿Dónde estas? Vamos, es casi media noche"

Hinata se asusto – "Casi media noche. No puedes verme el día de nuestra boda"

"Cómo es eso, si estoy en tu cuerpo"

"Entonces" – hipo – "Tienes que irte" – Hinata salio corriendo pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir corriendo Naruto llego hasta la colina

"¿Hinata? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Sasuke intento mantener la calma – "Oh, yo no podía dormir así que decidí ir a dar un paseo…"

Naruto sonrió – "Te sientes nerviosa por lo de mañana" – Los dos comenzaron a caminar – "Así que en un par de horas mas serás la Señora Uchiha ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?"

"Nauseabundo"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir… emocionada. Naruto se honesto ¿Crees que Hina… me refiero a Sasuke lo hará?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Crees que acabaremos divorciados?"

"¿Qué? Claro que no"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque ustedes dos son perfectamente, el uno para el otro"

"¿Como vamos a ser perfectamente el uno para el otro?"

"Sabes Hinata, solo piensa en ello ¿Cómo te hace sentir?"

"La verdad… me siento como que quiero ser el mejor hombre con su mujer… me refiero a que quiero ser una buena mujer. Para protegerlo de cualquier daño"

"Exactamente, los dos se complementan entre si. Sasuke te hace más segura y fuerte. Y tú lo ayudas a no ser tan dramático. Yo diría que tú le das confianza, pero creo que ahora tiene demasiada"

Naruto comenzó a reír, pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke paro - ¿Qué pasa?

"No es nada"

"Bueno… Creo que estarás bien aquí en tu ultima noche en el complejo Hyuuga ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Aterrorizada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por mañana, pero se me pasara"

"Bueno eso es genial, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a tu novio que ha desaparecido"

"Uh, Naruto no creo que debas decirle a la novia que su novio a desaparecido"

Naruto amplio los ojos – "Yo lo siento… no te preocupes… el estaba borracho es normal que este perdido, de seguro esta en su casa"

Sasuke rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza – "Estoy segura de que lo encontraras"

"No hay problema" – Naruto hizo unos movimientos con las manos y de pronto una gran cantidad de Narutos aparecieron – "Vamos a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste. Así será" – y al decir lo ultimo todos salieron en distintas direcciones

Naruto encontró a Hinata frente a la casa y la ayudo a irse a la cama y luego fue a limpiar la casa. Hinata pensó en cual seria la reacción se Sasuke al verse con vestido seguramente será muy divertida.

**En casa de Sasuke**

Naruto corría alrededor de la sala donde se estaban vistiendo – "Sasuke tu boda iniciara en una hora, estas listo" – Hinata no dijo nada. Naruto la sacudió – "Despierta Sasuke ¿estas bien hombre?"

"Si… si… estoy bien"

"Parece que tienes algo en tu mente"

"Escucha Naruto necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"¿Qué es?"

"Ven aquí" – Hinata se inclino sobre Naruto y le susurro algo en su oído

"¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?"

Hinata asintió – "Solo has eso por mi"

"Pero Sasuke…"

"Por favor, simplemente ve y hazlo… y ya"

Naruto suspiro y salio de la sala caminando lentamente. En la otra habitación Sasuke trataba de mantener la mirada en el suelo mientras Ino, Sakura y Tenten corrían alrededor y se vestían. Se produjo un golpe en la puerta y Naruto entro en la habitación

Las chicas gritaban y rápidamente subían la cremallera de sus vestidos y seguían gritando – "Naruto"

"Lo siento, pero tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo Hinata"

Sasuke se preocupo al ver la cara de Naruto – "¿Qué es?"

"Lo siento, no quería ser el que te dijera esto, pero la boda se cancela. Sasuke decidió que no puede casarle contigo"


	19. Chapter 19

"**Esto termino"**

Sasuke solo se quedo allí sentado mirando a Naruto mientras las palabras que dijo se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. L as demás chicas gritaba a su alrededor

"¿Qué?"

"Él no puede hacer esto"

"Él es un idiota"

"Sabia que esto pasaría"

Naruto hizo caso omiso a las chicas y se sentó junto a Sasuke y lo abrazo – "¿Estas bien?"

Sasuke se separo de Naruto y se puso de pie – "No puedo dejar que ella haga esto. Ella tiene que pensarlo mejor, iré a hablar con ella. Voy a arreglar todo esto ¿Dónde esta ella?"

Naruto se rasco la cabeza – "Creo que todavía esta en su habitación, pero ¿Por qué sigues diciendo ella?"

Sasuke gruño – "No importa tengo que hablarle lo antes posible" – corrió fuera de la habitación hasta llegar a la de Hinata. Él golpeo a la puerta y trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada – "Hinata. Hinata" – ella suspiro, pero no respondió a los llamado de él y se quedo parada frente a la puerta. Sasuke siguió golpeando la puerta – "Hinata, se que estas allí por favor ábreme y hablemos"

"Vete"

"Vamos Hinata permíteme hablar contigo"

"Vete por favor y cánsela la boda"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Si no nos casamos me enviaran lejos y tu no quieres eso"

"Claro que no, pero esto lo hago por ti"

"¿Por mi? ¿Cómo puedes cancelar nuestra boda por mi?"

"Esto terminara así"

"No, explícame de que hablas"

Hinata se quedo callada unos minutos y dio un gran suspiro – "No quiero casarme contigo"

Sasuke cayo al suelo – "¿Qué?"

"Yo… yo dije que no quiero casarme contigo"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Ahora déjame, quiero estar sola" – Hinata se apoyo contra la pared y comenzó a llorar

Sasuke solo se quedo allí sentado – "¿Hi… Hinata?"

Ella grito tratando de convencerlo – "vete de una vez, el matrimonio no se realizara"

Tenten grito – "Sasuke eres un idiota. Sabia que arias esto, que dañarías a Hinata"

Sasuke agarro a Tenten de la muñeca – "Fuera de aquí" – él miro detrás de Tenten y vio a Naruto, Temari, Sakura e Ino – "Todos ustedes váyanse"

Todos dijeron al unísono – "Hinata pero…"

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y apuntándolos grito a todo pulmón – "Ya"

Todos ellos desaparecieron en un segundo y Naruto dijo – "Arréglense por favor"

Sasuke puso su cabeza entre las manos – "Hinata, habla conmigo por favor" – ella solo se mantuvo allí llorando y haciendo caso omiso de Sasuke. Él seguía golpeando la puerta – "Por favor Hinata. No debes de cancelar nuestra boda" – Sasuke suspiro – "Ahora ¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?"

"No quiero casarme contigo Sasuke… no puedo dejar que te cases conmigo… y tienes que irte" – ella susurro la ultima parte y Sasuke apenas lo escucho – "Yo no te permitiría caminar por el altar con un vestido"

Sasuke se molesto aun mas – "Eso es todo. ¿Por eso no quieres casarte conmigo? Ya te eh dicho que no importa"

"No puedo, porque no seria lo mismo, no quiero que recuerdes este día vestido de la novia. Eso afectaría tu masculinidad"

"Bueno tal vez estoy muy contento con mi masculinidad y no estoy feliz de usar vestido. Pero soy lo suficientemente hombre como para usar vestido"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que yo se que incluso con vestido y maquillaje, mi boda será feliz"

"¿No entiendo por que?"

"Voy a ser feliz porque… porque me siento muy feliz de casarme contigo"

Hinata paro de llorar – "¿Qué?"

Sasuke se sorprendió al no oírla llorar – "¿Escuchaste lo que dije?"

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si, por supuesto que quiero"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza – "¿Por qué?"

Sasuke se congelo – "Uh… yo… porque no eres tan mala como yo pensaba" – ella no dijo nada ya que no era lo que esperaba oír. Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error – "No eso no fue lo que quise decir es que… solo se que esto es cien veces mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Debido a este estupido jutsu nada fue como lo esperábamos. Tú eres increíble Hinata, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida. Por que crees en mi cuando yo no lo hago, me haces reír y me gustar estar contigo todo el tiempo. Quiero ser un mejor hombre para ti. Hinata al final me alegro de todo lo que ha ocurrido debido a que todo esto termino"

Hinata había empezado a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez no de tristeza – "Sasuke…"

"Creo que lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que yo… yo… yo… olvídalo"

"No Sasuke dime lo que quieres decirme"

Sasuke tomo una respiración profunda – "Ok, Hinata yo… yo… yo…"

"Dilo" – Sasuke se asusto al oír gritar a Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Ino escuchando a través de la pared

Grito – "Solo dame un segundo" – tomo otra profunda respiración – "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, yo… yo…"

"Dilo" – Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Ino gritaron de nuevo

"Cállense todos que estoy tratando de decirle que la amo"

Hinata se quedo sin aliento – "¿Tu?"

Sasuke se levanto y camino cerca de la puerta y se apoyo en ella – "Si Hinata. Te amo y voy a hacer cualquier cosa por ti y eso incluye vestirme como novia el día de nuestra boda"

Hinata se levanto y camino hasta la puerta y puso sus manos sobre ella – "Sasuke-kun"

"¿Si?"

"Te amo demasiado" – antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder todo el edificio comenzó a temblar Naruto agarro a Tenten, Temari, Sakura e Ino y se ocultaron debajo de una mesa

Sakura se abrazo de Naruto – "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto también se abrazo de ella – "Creo que es un terremoto ¿Están todas bien?"

Todas asintieron e Ino pregunto – "¿Desde cuando hay terremotos en Konoha?"

Tenten miro a su alrededor – "Espera, no puedo ver a Hinata. ¿Hinata estas bien?"

No tubo respuesta alguna, el edificio dejo de moverse y todos salieron de debajo de la mesa y corrieron a ver a Hinata. Todos ellos gritaron – "Hinata" al verla en el suelo inconsciente. Las cuatro chicas corrieron a ver si estaba bien a excepción de Naruto que entro en la habitación a ver a Sasuke

Grito – "¿Sasuke? Sasuke ¿Estas bien?" – abrió de golpe la puerta y lo vio inconsciente en el suelo. Él se arrodillo a su lado y lo comenzó a sacudir – "Sasuke-teme ¿Qué sucedió? Sasuke despierta ya"


	20. Chapter 20

"**Yo los declaro señor y señora Uchiha"**

Sasuke gruño – "Por ultima vez no me digas así idiota"

Naruto suspiro – "Me da gusto de que estés bien teme"

Sasuke empujo a Naruto y camino hacia el espejo – "No puede ser me…" – Sasuke miraba su reflejo en el espejo en vez del de la tímida kunoichi que había estado viendo durante los últimos días. Él toco su rostro solo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Sonrió y grito – "Sasuke. Soy Sasuke, ah… finalmente lo hicimos. Volví. Volví a mi cuerpo"

Naruto miro a Sasuke como si se estuviera volviendo loco – "¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Te estas volviendo loco"

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a Naruto y se quito la camisa y comenzó a hablar con sus músculos – "Hola chicos, papi los extraño. Me siento genial" – Sasuke comenzó a derribar los muebles de la mitad de la habitación

Naruto corrió alrededor de él – "Sasuke detente, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así. Necesitas controlarte"

Sasuke comenzó a correr – "Esto es lo mejor. Se siente tan bien volver"

"Sasuke se que estas entusiasmado de casarte con Hinata pero tienes que calmarte"

Sasuke se detuvo en seco – "Mierda. Hinata"

El llego hasta la manija de la puerta, pero Naruto se interpuso en su camino – "No puedes verla antes de la boda"

Sasuke empujo a Naruto lejos y comenzó a golpear la puerta – "Hinata. Hinata ¿Estas bien? Creo que lo logramos"

En el otro lado de la puerta Hinata todavía estaba en el suelo con las chicas alrededor de ella – "¿Lo logramos?"

"Si ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Hinata amplio los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir – "Necesito un espejo, ya" – Ino le entrego un espejo y Hinata rápidamente lo tomo. Ella suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de mirarse en el espejo. Ella se miro unos segundos antes de gritar y saltar – "Soy yo. Eh vuelto. Esto es increíble. Podré casarme con vestido. Sasuke. Sasuke lo logramos"

Sasuke sonrió desde detrás de la puerta – "Ahora todo estará bien y seremos felices"

Hinata dejo de saltar – "¿Por qué estas tan feliz?"

Sasuke le susurro – "Yo soy feliz contigo, pero yo esperaba pode usar el vestido"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto que no. Soy un hombre. Me siento como un idiota todo lo que había que hacer era decir algo simple"

"No puedo creer que fuera tan simple… ¿Quieres decir que hicimos bien?"

Sasuke tuvo que resistir la tentación de abrir la puerta y tirarse sobre ella para demostrarle cuan en serio había dicho que la amaba – "Si, ahora ¿Te casaras conmigo o que?"

"Te amo demasiado y si, vamos a casarnos"

"Muy bien ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el altar entonces?"

Hinata sonrió – "Voy a ponerme mi lindo vestido blanco"

Sasuke sonrió – "Así es como debería ser" – Hinata se fue saltando a ponerse su vestido. Naruto miraba aun muy confundido a Sasuke y le golpeo en la espalda – "Vamos hombre prepárate que hoy es el día de la boda después de todo" – Naruto salio de la habitación y dejo que Sasuke se preparara.

Naruto miro hacia su alrededor y vio a Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari mirando tan confundidas como él – "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

Ino se rasco la cabeza – "Estoy confundida ¿De que estaban hablando?"

Tenten sacudió la cabeza – "Tal vez nosotros estamos escuchando mal"

"¿Todos nosotros? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"No se, pero que bueno que esta situación este mejor"

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y volvieron a los suyo, Naruto se quedo allí – "Es como si de alguna manera estuvieran con sus cuerpos intercambiados"

Sakura se devolvió y se paro frente a Naruto – "¿Hablas enserio Naruto? Eso no pede suceder, juro que abecés puedes llegar a ser muy tonto"

Naruto pensó por un momento – "Tienes razón Sakura-chan, eres hermosa e inteligente a la vez"

Sakura se sonrojo – "Gracias Naruto, ahora date prisa la boda será en menos de media hora"

**En la boda**

Sasuke se situó en el altar con Naruto, este le susurro – "¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Teme?"

Sasuke veía nervioso hacia el pasillo – "No se… ¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Y si no quiere casarse de nuevo?"

"¿Otra vez?"

"No importa"

"Ella esta bien, solo dale tiempo para prepararse. Estas comenzando a ponerme nervioso" – Sasuke intento respirar profundamente, pero una vez se inicio la marcha nupcial sintió que sus pulmones se paralizaban. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al ver a Tenten, Sakura, temari e Ino caminar por el pasillo. Todo el mundo se puso de pie Sasuke finalmente pudo respirar cuando vio a Hinata del brazo de su padre.

Sasuke sentía que Hinata y su padre tardaron una eternidad en llegar a su lado. Él la miro y sonrió. Hiashi le entrego a su hija al Uchiha y tomo asiento para que la boda pudiera comenzar. Tsunade parecía nerviosa cuando ellos estuvieron delante de ella. Ella les susurro – "¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir con esto?"

Sasuke y Hinata se miraron y trataron de ocultar su risa. Sasuke apretó la mano de Hinata – "Pensamos que ya acabo todo"

Tsunade dejo salir un suspiro de alivio – "Oh, que gran noticia, entonces los casare enseguida" – hablo fuerte – "Hola a todos los que estamos aquí para el matrimonio de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga…"

Sasuke le susurro a Hinata – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hinata le susurro – "Sinceramente… un poco nerviosa"

"No le digas a nadie, pero yo también"

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Él se encogió de hombros – "supongo que es por lo mismo que tu. Te preocupa que no acepte"

"Si"

"Pues no te preocupes" – él le sonrió al igual que Tsunade

"Sasuke Uchiha ¿deseas tomar a Hinata Hyuuga como tu legitima esposa?"

Sasuke miro a Hinata – "Si"

"¿Y Hinata Hyuuga, deseas tomar a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legitimo esposo?"

"Si"

Tsunade sonrió – "Con el poder invertido en mi por la aldea oculta de Konoha. Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia"

Hinata se sonrojo, este seria el primer beso en sus cuerpos normales, Sasuke poso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo. – "¿La señora Uchiha esta lista?" – Hinata asintió tratando de mantener su ritmo cardiaco normal y se besaron. La sala se lleno de aplausos y silbidos, pero los recién casados se encontraban en su propio mundo haciendo caso omiso a todos los demás.

Después de unos minutos el beso aun no cesaba, Naruto grito – "Teme, se quedaran sin aliento"

Hinata se separo de Sasuke y él dijo – "Vamos a salir de aquí"

"Sasuke. Todavía tenemos la recepción"

"Bien, pero después serás toda mía"

**Recepción**

Hinata y Sasuke se veían felices y estaban sentados en su mesa, cuando la música comenzó

Sakura se dirigió a los recién casados – "Bueno ustedes dos tiene que empezar a bailar"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza – "No, esta bien así"

Sasuke agarro su mano – "Vamos a bailar"

Él la llevo hasta la pista de baile – "Espera Sasuke, pensé que no podías bailar"

"No, yo dije que no sabia bailar, nunca dije que no podía"

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

Sasuke se encogió de hombros – "Por qué no, es nuestra boda" – a medida que comenzaron a bailar algo cayo a los pies de Sasuke – "¿Qué es esto?" – Sasuke abrió el libro – "¿No creerás lo que es esto?"

"¿Qué es?"

"El jutsu, que nos hizo cambiar de cuerpos. Incluso sale la forma de cómo invertirlo" – Sasuke comenzó a leer el libro – "Para que este jutsu se invierta solo deben de enamorarse y regresaran a sus cuerpos originales. Este jutsu solo funciona si las dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos"

"¿Estamos destinados a estar juntos?"

"Por supuesto, o sino este estupido jutsu no habría funcionado – cerro el libro y fuera de el decía unas palabras – "Propiedad de Jiraiya"

"Lo vi salir, vamos donde él"

Salieron de la habitación y vieron a Jiraiya que caminaba por el centro del pasillo, pero a medida que se acercaban a él se dieron cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sasuke tiro a Hinata rápidamente cerca de un muro para esconderse.

Jiraiya estiro sus manos en el aire – "¿Por qué estas tan molesta? Funciono de todos modos, dijeron que se amaban y todo esta bien"

Jiraiya giro levemente y vio a Sasuke y Hinata, Tsunade estaba allí con sus brazos cruzados – "Estoy enojada porque nunca debí creerte cuando me dijiste que no sabias como invertir el jutsu"

"Así que ustedes dos lo hicieron. Pensé que usted no estaba relacionada con esto Tsunade-sama"

"Muy bien. Ambos hicimos mal pero te prometo que nunca mas uso ese jutsu"

"Muy bien" – ambos salieron de la sala golpeando las puertas tras ellos

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza – "¿Puedes creer eso? Ellos sabían y no nos lo dijeron"

"Bueno ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Sasuke pensó durante unos minutos y luego miro su mano – "Creo que tengo una idea"

Un par de minutos mas tarde la sala de la recepción comenzó a temblar, desde el interior de la habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de Naruto – "No de nuevo"

Después de la gran agitación se detuvieron los gritos y en la habitación entraron Jiraiya y Tsunade. Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron y Tsunade les grito – "¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? Devuélvanme a mi cuerpo, rápido, rápido"

Sasuke los miro – "¿Por qué nos lo piden, saben como invertir el jutsu?

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza – "No. Esto no debería estarme pasando. Esto no esta bien"

Hinata sonrió – "Parece que ustedes dos están"

Tsunade miro todo su cuerpo al igual que lo hacia Jiraiya – "Soy una mujer… ¿Saben lo bueno que será esto para mi investigación? Esto es genial" – Jiraiya escapo gritando – "Me iré a las termas"

Tsunade corrió rápidamente tras él – "No en mi cuerpo. Vuelve aquí"

Hinata y Sasuke rieron al ver como salieron corriendo. Hinata abrazo a Sasuke – "Ahora que obtuvimos nuestros cuerpos, nos casamos, dimos la recepción ¿ahora que?"

Sasuke sonrió picadamente – "La luna de miel, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien"

Hinata se preocupo – "¿Qué tienes Sasuke?"

"Creo que necesito una enfermera"

Hinata amplio los ojos – "Sasuke"

Él sonrió – "¿Qué? Estoy bromeando…"

Hinata suspiro y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Se quedaron así por un tiempo disfrutando de la presencia del otro – "Sabes, el jutsu no fue tan malo después de todo"

Sasuke beso su cabeza – "Si, estaba pensando e la misma cosa… ahora ¿podemos irnos?"

"Bueno vamonos de aquí, además creo que necesitas una revisión"

A Sasuke le tomo por sorpresa la respuesta – "Si, creo que necesito una revisión de mi enfermera oficial del amor" – Sasuke agarro a Hinata de la mano y salieron de la habitación no solo para iniciar su luna de miel, también para iniciar su nueva vida juntos.


End file.
